Beneath The Same Sky
by meme1641
Summary: After Radiant Garden turns into Darkness.A Twin was separated into two different worlds.One day they meet again but, do they remember each other?
1. Chapter 1: arrival

A/N: Hey there viewers, this is my third fanfic. I hope this story is better then the two story I wrote. I hope you enjoyed this story, So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arrival<p>

-Sunset Town-

One day a red haired girl arrives at Sunset beach. She has been washed away by the waves. Then a blonde haired boy, a light blonde haired boy, a brunette, and a black haired boy, their age are around 5-6 years old. They were confuse how did she came here. The red haired girl woke up and the blonde haired boy ask " are you ok?" but the red haired girl slumber again. Then the blonde haired boy piggy back ride her and went back to Twilight Town with his friends.

-Destiny Island-

A red haired girl showed up at Destiny Island beach ( the one that has the paupu fruit tree) then a brunette came with his friends that has grayish white haired boy and a blonde haired girl, their age is around 5-6 years old. The red haired girl woke up and the brunette ask " who are you? and how did you get here?" but the red haired girl went back to slumber again. Then the brunette, the silver haired boy, and a blonde haired girl were called by their father/their father's friend. The brunette piggy back ride her to the raft and took her to the main island.

-Twilight Town-

The red haired suddenly woke up from the slumber. The blonde haired boy turn his gaze to her. He smiled.

" Hello… I'm Roxas. This is Pence, Hayner, and Olette. It's nice to meet you." Roxas said as he let out his hand waiting for the red haired girl to shake it.

The red haired girl look at him blankly but took his hand. The blonde boy smiled. "What's your name?" Roxas ask.

" My name is- is… Kaori." Kaori said.

" Where did you came from Kaori?" Olette ask.

" I dunno." Kaori put her head down.

The four friends look at each other and smile sadly. Olette pat Kaori's back and smiled at her. Olette told Roxas, Hayner, and Pence to go on ahead and wait for her and Kaori at the spot. Then, Olette drag Kaori someplace she doesn't know.

Olette lead her towards a jewelry store. The shopkeeper turn to Olette and Kaori. "Hello, how may I help you?" The lady smiled.

" I'm here to buy the bell charm bracelet. 1 please!" Olette chirp.

The shopkeeper handed Olette 1 bell bracelets. The colored was white-ish gray with a single silver line. Olette handed the white to Kaori.

" Here. This is the symbol that we would always be together. Friends till the end!" Olette punch her fist up the air.

" Um…." Kaori stared at it.

" Oh! Don't worry. Me, Roxas, Pence, and Hayner has one too." Olette turn to Kaori. "C'mon! they're waiting for us at the clock tower!" Olette drag Kaori to the clock tower. When they arrived at the clock tower Roxas, Pence, and Hayner were sitting at the clock tower Olette greet them. Olette sat at Roxas's right and Kaori sat at Roxas's left.

Roxas smiled and gave her a sea-salt ice-cream. Kaori said thanks to him and she said in her mind _' this ice-cream tasted familiar…'_ She think and think where did she ate this ice-cream before.

" So… do you like it?"Roxas said and Kaori nodded. Roxas grin happily. " so… Kaori do you have any brother or sister?" he ask while licking his ice-cream.

Kaori thought for awhile then she answer " I guess no, I think." She put her finger at her chin. She just raise her shoulder. And they just spend the afternoon together.

-Destiny Island-

The brunette, the silver haired boy and the blonde haired girl took the red haired girl to the mayor. After they arrived the red haired girl woke up. And the mayor ask " What's your name?" he ask the brunette, the silver haired boy and the blonde haired girl was waiting for the answer.

"My name is… Kairi a-and where's my sister?" Kairi said. They look at each other. " Can I have the answer?"she ask and they still didn't say a word. Kairi's concern 'cause they didn't say anything.

" There are no more girls that's wash ashore." The brunette said. Kairi started to cried very sadly. " Cheer up, Kairi! We'll find her someday!" the brunette said and grin.

" Anyway I'm Naminé, this is Riku and Sora." Naminé explain and Sora just puts a big grin on their face. Kairi smiled. The mayor adopted kairi as his child. Then Sora,Kairi,Riku and Naminé played together and they welcome Kairi as their new friend.

-Twilight Town-

After their ice-cream was finish. Roxas, Olette, Pence, and Hayner gave Kaori a tour of the town. When they were in the middle of explaining about the Market Street the trio bump into them Olette, Roxas, Pence, and Hayner glared at the trio. " Well-well what do we have here? A new girl huh?" said the boy who's wearing a hat.

" What do you want Seifer! Fuu! Rai!" Hayner shout to them and glared at them.

When they were arguing about something Kaori ask Olette about the trio " Hey Olette, who are they?" she point at the trio. " The one who's wearing the hat is Seifer, the one who's wearing a tang-top is Fuu, and the one who's wearing a T-shirt is Rai. They're annoying." She said and smiled nervously.

When Olette finished saying that Kaori go to the trio and said " Hello I'm Kaori, nice to meet you Seifer, Fuu, Rai." She smiled a little. Rai and Fuu blushed a little but Seifer blushed a lot. Roxas push Kaori and continue the tour.

Then Pence said " Don't ever trust Seifer, got that! He's a big liar and a double-crosser!" he said seriously. And Kaori nodded.

After the tour they go back to the usual spot and talk about their self. At Destiny Islands Sora, Kairi, Riku and Naminé became friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok this is the end of the chapter I hope you like it. and I'm going to make a wallpaper for the first and the next but I'm only going to make the first wallpaper first. So if you want to see the wallpaper just tell me ok? But I'm going to do it if the mid term exam is done! No Flames! I'm too young… well… let's just say. I got my sister in this, she has a account too. I always brag to her about to make the perfect story and she just told me to make the plot much more deeper.

Oh, yeah. My Avatar is Kaori and ****. And I'm going to put a little game. The theme of this part is at the wallpaper, I'm going to put the theme in the story (only in one chapter), so spot it if you can! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: 8 years later

A/N: Hey guys! we're entering the second chapter now. And thanks for the review Zangetsubankai. I hope you enjoy this chapter and like this chapter. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter2: 8 years later<p>

-Twilight Town-

One day at Twilight Town, a blonde haired boy sleeping at the usual spot. Then a red haired girl wearing a black turtleneck short sleeve, double with a blue tank top, a belt with a string attach to a small pouch, short grey shorts ( a little above knee), finger-less gloves, a flower ring ( on the right hand), a bell bracelet ( on the left hand), and a pair of boots. She stand in front of the blonde haired boy. And she shout " Roxas!" first Roxas didn't woke up but he opened his eyes slowly. " Roxas Wake Up You Sleepy Head!" she shouted and smiled angrily.

" Oh, Kaori-chan! Sorry I had a hard time to sleep last night" Roxas said as he rub his eyes. Then he yawn widely.

" Hey if you don't closed your mouth fly's will go in there you know?" Kaori said while smirk evilly. Then Roxas quickly closed his mouth. " Hahahahaha!" she laughed loudly while one hand is at the stomach and the other point at Roxas.

" Hey! That's not funny!" he said madly. But Kaori's still laughing hardly. A few minutes later she finally calm down. " Hey let's go to the snack shop. Olette, Pence, and Hayner are waiting for us" he said and Kaori only nodded. When they arrived at the snack shop. Olette, Pence, and Hayner were eating sea-salt ice-cream.

" Yo!" Hayner said and waved at Roxas and Kaori. Roxas and Kaori waved back. They were standing and eating ice-cream while telling each others stories.

-Destiny Island-

A red haired girl sitting and staring at the ocean. She's wearing a white pearl necklace, a tang-top, a skirt pants. And she's sitting at the paopu tree. " Hey Kairi!" a brunette shout and waved. Kairi turn to the brunette. The brunette sat next to her than he ask " still wondering about your long -lost sister?" Kairi nodded. They both looking at the blue sky.

Then Kairi ask " Sora if you…" she didn't continue her speech.

" Yes?" Sora look at Kairi. Then Kairi smiled nervously.

" Never mind, oh, yeah where's Riku and Naminé?" Kairi ask sora and look at him. Sora just chuckled and Kairi wondered.

" You know what they're doing right?" Sora chuckled again and Kairi giggle. ( Riku's sleeping and Naminé's drawing). When they were talking Riku and Naminé came. " Ah, Riku! Naminé!" Sora shouted. Riku and Naminé join them and look at the sea.

-Twilight Town-

When Roxas, Kaori, Olette, Pence, and Hayner were walking together. Two tall boys, one girl, and a boy or something came to them. And one of the boy said loudly " well-well if it isn't the best 'four' friends. Am I right Rai!, Fuu,! Vivi!"

" Um…. hey Seifer there's five of us, why'd you call us ' The Best Four Friends'?" Kaori ask. Seifer blushed angrily, Olette giggled while Roxas, Pence, and Hayner chuckled.

" H-hey don't make fun of him, he's just mist count!" Rai said while he and Fuu blocking Seifer. " Common Seifer! Let's go!" he said and Seifer busy counting with his finger and Fuu and Vivi just followed them. They sweat dropped and the went to the clock tower to play Frisbee. When they arrived, they quickly play the Frisbee happily.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

" I need you to find two new members!" a white haired man said and the dirty blonde haired teenager nodded.

" I'll do my best, Sir!" the dirty blonde haired teenager salute. And the white haired man sweat dropped. And the dirty blonde haired boy goes to Twilight Town secretly ( not being seen by other people).

" Whoa!" Roxas fell down to get the Frisbee. Then the dirty blonde teenager haired secretly spying one them. He hide near the fifth sewer and watched them.

Kaori go to Roxas to get him up but Roxas pull her to the ground. " Roxas why did you do that? I was only trying to get you up!" Kaori shout madly. Roxas throw his face ( turn his face). " it's just like you don't have a 'Heart'!" she shout angrily. The dirty blonde haired teenager's still watching them.

" Hey you too this morning you got angry at me! You don't have a 'Heart' too you know!" Roxas gets mad. And they both get mad at each other.

" Hey you guys! don't be mad at each other. You guys are friends, so friends should be apologizing!" Olette said and they both turn around face to face and shake hands. " now it feels better right?" then they both nodded.

-Destiny Island-

When Sora, Kairi, Naminé, and Riku were building half of there raft/boat. Sora said " hey, Kairi….." he said calmly when he plays with the flag. Kairi only nodded. " what's your sister looks like?" he ask. Then Naminé want to hear Kairi's answer badly.

Kairi puts her finger at her chin and said " I dunno, but the last time I saw her, she has short strait red hair and all the boy she past started to casing her and she runs from them. Maybe just maybe she's even more prettier." She explained and Naminé started to draw what she looks like. Sora and Riku's already imagine what does she looks like. And Naminé's drawing is finished, she showed it to Kairi and she nodded. Then Sora and Riku take a look and they smiled.

Then the sky turned dark " huh? What happened to the sky?" Sora ask then the three of them just raise their shoulder. A huge dark monster appeared out of nowhere. There's a light appeared at their hands. ' Huh? What's this? Is it a sword or a key?' they ask them self but a voice appear and told them ' this is a keyblade use it to defeat the heartless' the voice stop talking and they all fight using the keyblade. After that a big wind blowed them away. When they woke up…..

" Hey, Naminé! Wake up!" Sora said and Naminé woke up. " where do you think we are Naminé?" he said confusedly to Naminé.

Naminé just raise her shoulder and said " I dunno, hey where's Kairi and Riku?" she ask sora.

Sora just realize " you're right where are the?" Sora shouted confusedly while puts his hand at his head and look around. Naminé just draw him like that and she sweat dropped.

Meanwhile Kairi and Riku

" Sora! Naminé!" Riku shouted and Kairi just walk and holds her Thalassa Shell Lucky Charm and said in her mind 'Sora… Naminé….. where are you? I don't want you to be like me being separated with my sister…..'

" Hey, you guys shouldn't be out here you know?" a black haired girl said " c'mon come with me." the girl said happily. Riku and Kairi just nodded

" I'm Kairi and this is Riku. And you are?" Kairi said gently.

" I'm Yuffie and I'm a ninja!" Yuffie said while her hands has a thumps up. Riku and Kairi sweat dropped.

" Yeah right don't be joking" a brunette hits Yuffie's head. Then Yuffie trun and said "Leon!" the hyperactive Yuffie shout. Leon just sighed and sweat dropped

" C'mon let's go home! You two could stay with us if you want" Leon said both of them nodded. Yuffie cheered and she walks happily. When they arrived…..

" Kairi! Riku!" Sora shouted happily and Naminé just smiled. Kairi and Riku smiled back. Naminé draw of them being reunited. " hey Mr. Quack and Mr. Ah-yuck. What do you want from us?" The duck and the dog was shock 'cause they've been caled ' Mr. Quack and Mr. Ah-yuck'.

" Hey! We have names you know?" the duck said madly " I'm Donald the king's magician and this is Goofy the king's captain of the royal knight" Donald explain

" Pleasure to meet you Ah-yuck, we're here 'cause the king sent us here to find the 'key' ah-yuck." Goofy explain why they are here and Donald nodded

" Oh is that so?" Riku ask them ans they nodded. Then Leon want to ask something but he didn't.

" Hey, Sora" Kairi said and Sora nodded. And Yuffie heard Kairi saying Sora's name. So she go to them and her eyes are sparkling diamond chibi style.

" So you're Sora! Nice to meet you I'm Yuffie the ninja!" Yuffie said while showing of. Everyone sweat dropped. " Hey you can stay with us if you want." Yuffie said excitedly then they nodded and Yuffie cheered and jumping up and down for a few minutes and they all sweat dropped again.( the time at Traverse Town is the same at Twilight Town.)

-Twilight Town-

They're still playing Frisbee happily. Then the dirty blonde haired teenager thought "The red and the blonde haired teenager don't have a 'Heart' huh? Then they'll be perfect!" the dirty blonde haired boy smirk evilly. They were in the middle of playing and the dirty blonde haired teenager entrapped. " Hey!," and they all turn to the dirty blonde haired teenager " The red haired girl and the blonde boy, you guys don't have parents right then I'll take you in under my wing." the dirty blonde haired teenager grin.

" Se-seriously?" Roxas and Kaori shouted in a shock emotion. The dirty blonde haired teenager nodded and smiled. "C'mon Kaori! Let's pack our bags!" Roxas shouted happily.

" Oh you don't need your stuff. Everything you need is already set!" The dirty blonde said.

" Hm… where's the house or are there any other?" Kaori ask.

" The place isn't at Twilight Town but at another place." The dirt blonde said as Roxas and Kaori look at each other.

" Oh, yeah. You might wanna need this." The dirty blonde haired teenager handed Roxas and Kaori a black coat. But Kaori didn't wore it only Roxas wore it. Kaori and Roxas waved good bye to Olette, Pence, and Hayner.

/x/x/x/x/x/

They were walking until the dirty blonde teenager stopped and he said " stay here until I said you guys to come in, 'kay?" they both nodded. Then the dirty blonde haired teenager walk to the portal.

20 minutes later…..

A big vein pop out at Kaori's head. She was getting angry with the dirty blonde haired teenager. The dirty blonde haired teenager forgot about those two. Then Kaori saying madly about the dirty blonde haired teenager. Roxas just standing beside her then he notice something " Ka-Kaori-chan…." Roxas said and his face's half paled. Kaori just still complaining. Then Roxas tried again " Kaori-chan" he said while point. And his face paled.

" Yes! What is it Roxas?" Kaori said then her face paled. Roxas just point and sweat dropped. Kaori rush and go in to the portal, when she was out her face's turned pale chibi style. And she hug someone with a scared emotion. She's hugging the red haired teenager.

Then Roxas came out of the portal and said nervously, "Hey… are you okay?"

Kaori only nodded. "Then would you mind getting off that man?" Roxas said calmly. Then Kaori just realize, she was hugging the red haired man. She apologize.

" Haha… better get going now." The dirty blonde teenager said nervously. She stared at him and then turn into a glare. A vein pop out of her forehead. She started to get angry.

" You!" Kaori shout as she points at him. He point to himself. "Yeah You! You're the one who's making us wait it that place for about 20 minutes!" Kaori yelled. The dirty blonde haired teenager paled as the blue haired man glared at him.

The blue haired man got berserk as the dirty blonde sweat dropped. Kaori hid behind Roxas with a pale face. "Anyway… welcome." The black haired girl said with a smile. "You guys don't have hearts right?" The black haired girl continue.

" We do have hearts." Both Roxas and Kaori said in union. They both look at each other and their eyes widened. Kaori and Roxas was silent. "C'mon Roxas… let's go." Kaori said as Roxas nodded.

" Wait!" A sudden yell was heard.

* * *

><p>AN: A cliffy! My sister just told me what a cliffy is. And I still ask her for help to type 'cause I'm slow at typing! It's true! My sister can type 2000 words in just an hour. While I write 2000 words in 3 hours! TT_TT

Anyway, R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: A New World

A/N: Hey, There viewers it's already one week that means the test is done. This is the third chapter ^_^. Sorry for the cliffy at the last chapter. In this chapter there'll won't be a cliffy. So enjoy!

Disclamair: i Don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A New World<p>

When a sudden yell was heard Kaori and Roxas turn and the one who yell said " we want you to join the organization!". Then a white haired man came to the area.

" No way, c'mon Roxas!" Kaori said and turn back to the portal. Roxas just nodded and followed her. Then the white haired man thought _' it can't be, is it really him?'._

Then he said " well done, Demyx," he said and Demyx just moved his head a little to the right. The white haired man continued " you found the ' missing nobody'." Everyone was shock and confused.

Then the red haired teenager shout " you've never told us about the ' missing nobody' and who's the 'missing nobody' ?".

The white haired man nodded and explained " the ' missing nobody' is Roxas." he said and pointed at Roxas. Their eyes winded and so as Roxas's eyes. " after I creat his name, I turn to the portal and said let's go. But when I turn back to him he was gone." Their eyes still winded. Then Roxas has a memory flashback that make him fainted but before he dropped to the ground Kaori hurry catches him and put him at the sofa.

Meanwhile Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Donald and Goofy.

" Ah-yuck, where should we go? Ah-yuck." Goofy ask and they just raise their shoulder. Then they thought for 10 minutes and sighed. When they look in front of them. They saw a world that has a blue castle. " how 'bout we go to that world? Ah-yuck." Goofy pointed they looked at each other and nodded.

When they arrived, Sora shouted " wow this world is amazing!" he shouted happily. But after he does that he, Donald, and Goofy turn little and float to a house. When they arrived, Sora holds the bar at the cage and shouted " HOW DID WE GET IN THISCAGE AND HOW DID WE TURN SO SMALL!" while he banged the bar then a mouse came with a blonde haired lady.

" hey there me Jaq-Jaq and this is Cinderelli!" Jaq shouted happily 'cause he met new friends. Then Cinderelli free them from the cage and she holds them at her palms. She giggled.

When she stopped she said " my name isn't Cinderelli but it's Cinderella." Cinderella smiled. Sora, Donald, and Goofy bowed for no reason. She giggled once more. " So what brought you here?" she said and smiled. They put their finger at their chin and tap their right foot.

Then Sora shouted "hey! We haven't introduce our self." Then Cinderella nodded, Sora continued " I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy!" then Cinderella grin while Jaq just jump up and down for a few times.

" Cinderella! Cinderella! Where are you!" a voice shouted to Cinderella. And Cinderella sighed and shouted back " I'm coming!" she puts them down to the table, she waved goodbye and rushed down stairs.

Jaq sighed and Goofy ask " What's the matter Jaq?" Jaq just walk back and forth all over again while shacking his head they're confused about that.

-At the Woods-

Kairi, Riku, and Naminé are busy defeating the giant pumpkin heartless. ( A/N: I made the unversed into a heartless.) The giant heartless always suck them in. So they fight until the heartless is gone. Ten minutes later they're done defeating the giant heartless. Then they just realize that Sora, Donald, and Goofy are missing, so they went search them.

-At Cinderella's Room-

Jaq's still kept walking back and forth then, Jaq explained " well Cinderelli wants so badly go to royal ball but, Cinderelli don't have time to make her gown." Jaq said sadly. Above Sora's head a light bolt pop out, a light bolt of idea. Donald sighed nervously and Goofy smiled.

" Jaq, how 'bout we helped you!" Sora grin. Donald and Goofy nodded. Jaq turn to them happily and ran to them and shack their hands one by one with a happy face.

"Thank You Soa, Don, Goof-Goof!" Jaq shouted happily and they nodded happily. " now let's finished the gown!" they nodded " but first we must search the things to finish the gown first!" They search the things first.

-The Castle That Never Was-

Half an hour later roxas woke up. then he apologize to them for making them worried. They agree to join. Demyx introduce all of them one by one. " I'll start from number one. This is Xemnas, he's the leader,this is Xiggy/Xigbar, this is Xaldin, pst… he eats a lot of chips, this is Ve- moving on, this is Lexaeus, this is Zexion, this is Saix the Doggy Lover" when Demyx shouted that, Saix's head popped out a big vein and Demyx run from him but Saix followed him. They ran and ran to all the corners of the castle.

-Cinderella's Room-

After Cinderella done all of her chores she sighed and went to her room. When she came in, she was surprised 'cause there's a beautiful gown. She put it on, she was happy but her stepsister was jealous 'cause of Cinderella. Then they make an evil plot. The called Cinderella then Cinderella came out of her room and Sora, Jaq and the others went to the mouse hole. When Anastasia keeping Cinderella busy, Drizella sneak into Cinderella's room and ripped Cinderella's gown. Then she sneak out of Cinderella's room. The she go downs stairs to where Anastasia is and wink to her.

" Ok Cinderella you may go now" Anastasia said and make Cinderella go to her room. When Cinderella came in to her room she scream and her stepsisters laughed evilly. Then Sora, Jaq, Donald, and Goofy came out from the mouse hole and their shock as well like Cinderella. Cinderella cried while wearing her gown. Then they make Cinderella happy but it doesn't worked then the take her to the woods but when they arrived to the woods she cried at the bench. Sora, Jaq, Donald, and Goofy tried to cheer her up but it doesn't worked. Then Kairi, Riku, and Naminé came. Kairi ask Cinderella what happened but she doesn't answer. A tiny voice shouted Kairi's name then Kairi look to Cinderella's right and she saw Sora, Jaq, Donald, and Goofy jumping up and down. Then they jumped to Kairi"s palms and Jaq explained about what happened to Cinderella. They felt sad for her.

Then a light came in front of Cinderella. A fairy godmother. The the fairy godmother said to Cinderella " Don't be sad dear and you keep believing your dreams." She said and turn Cinderella's gown into a beautiful blue sky gown and the fairy godmother turn to Kairi, Riku and Naminé, she turned them into little and Cinderella took them to the palace. When they arrived at the grand staircase (A/N: sorry if I'm wrong.) Sora and the others goes to the passage. They sat and watched Cinderella dancing happily ( they sat at the balcony's handle.)

-The Castle That Never Was-

Finally Saix has caught Demyx. Then Demyx continued " this is Axel-laxey." Then Axel's head popped out a vein " Sorry, this is Luxord, this is Marluxia, this is Larxene, this is Xion and I'm Demyx the Great!" Demyx shouted happily.

Then a curious man came in to the room. " Sorry I'm late, nice to meet you I'm Vexen." Vexen introduce him self. Kaori's face started to pale and she ran out of the room everyone chaises her then he ask her " why are you running?".

The she shout " 'cause you're weird and look familiar!" they laughed at the weird part. After running for five minutes they finally got tierd. Suddenly Kaori stopped running and fainted. Roxas piggy back ride her to the area.

-Castle of Dreams-

When Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Jaq, Donald and Goofy were watching Cinderella dancing. Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters were thinking an evil plan to stop Cinderella they finally thought of something.

When they want to stop Cinderella, Sora stands up to the edge and when he wants to wants stop them he fell from balcony. Sora closed his eyes and a pale face.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

" what should I do? Please someone answer me!" Sora shouted in his mind but no one answer. " please answer me!" he shouted again but no one answer.

Then a voice appeared " hey, what's the matter?" the voice ask nicely but Sora didn't answer. " hey answer me if you wanted to be help"

Sora ask " wh-who are you?". then the voice answer " I'm Kaori and you are?" Kaori answer and ask nicely.

" I'm Sora. Can you helped me?" Sora shouted scared. He didn't want to force her.

" ok Sora, what's the problem?" she ask.

" I'm falling from a high balcony. So what should I do?" he ask. He wanted to say something but he didn't.

" hm…. If you opened your eyes then someone will helped you and I'll disappear from your mind and woke up" she gently said that to Sora but Sora don't believe her.

" What?" he shouted. Kaori replied " it's ok Sora you can trust me" once again she said gently. And Sora replied ok to her. When he opened his eye's Riku was helping him. Sora thanked Riku and thought _' Kaori huh? I want to met her in person someday'._

-Castle That Never Was-

When Kaori woke up they all were glade that she woke up and she's fine but after she woke up she walked to the windows that shows Kingdom Hearts and she said in her mind _' Sora huh, I-I want to met him in person someday'_.

Then Xemnas shout " Hey,"then Kaori turn to him and he toss a black coat " wear this to fit in with the organization." He said and kaori nodded. A few minutes later Kaori went back to the area. She only wears the coat and doesn't wear the jeans ( explanation= she wears the coat and inside the coat is her normal clothes).

" Wear the clothes that has been given to you" Saix said with his normal face. Kaori just throw her face. Saix glared.

" Now, c'mon Saix let her wore her normal clothes. Please…." Xion used the puppy dog eyes.

Saix stared her for a few minutes and said " fine". Kaori thanked Xion happily.

Kaori thought for awhile then she ask " why do we must wear the coat?"

Zexion answer " 'cause.."

* * *

><p>AN: whoops! Another cliffy. Sorry, hehehe in this Chapter Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Riku, Donald, and Goofy appears a lot. Sorry I couldn't make the part's wallpaper. But I'll tell you the them is " Separated Life" spot it if you can. Ok it's the end of the chapter so R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Organization

A/N: Hey there readers! We're entering the fourth chapter now! I want to tell you that I'm sorry about the cliffy and the wallpaper. But don't be sad about it be happy always 'kay? Thank you for the review Zangetsubankai. Anyway… enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: i don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:The Organization<p>

When Zexion explained about why they must wear the organization coat, it's because if they go into the portal without the coat they'll be a heartless.

-at The Gummi Ship-

" uh, where should we go next? Ah-yuck." Goofy ask them then they just shack their head. Then they saw a little house and they agree to go there. They arrived at the flower garden and they saw a young woman picking up flower.

They young woman turn back and said " why, hello there my name is Snow White." She said gently and nicely. They just stared at her then she ask them " hm..? what's the matter?" they didn't answer.

" n-no it's nothing" Sora said and she only smiled at them then sora introduce each one of them. Snow White was happy to meet new people. Then a bunch of shadows came and surround them. Snow White scream and ran to the forest, Sora and Kairi followed her. When Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy tried to catch up to them the heartless just block their ways. They had no choice but to defeat that heartless. Sora and Kairi must protect Snow White from the evil trees. When they got out from the woods they saw a small house.

Snow White go into the small house. Kairi tried to stop her but she really want to go into that house. When they go into the small house. Seven little men running towards to them. Snow white, Kairi, and Sora went out of the house and the seven men surround them and they can't escape.

-Castle That Never Was-

Xemnas ask them what weapon that they could use but Kaori and Roxas just shake their heads. Then Xemnas want them to check their ability test by fighting one of them. Xigbar approaches them they just dodge it. Then Kaori fighting him using magic. Roxas just dodge all of it. When Kaori is dodging the attacks she holds her two key chain that looks like a key one is white the other one is black. The white one she holds at her left hand and the black at her right thought on her mind_ ' oh…man why do I must do this? I don't even have a weapon. All I could use is magic but magic isn't enough. What should I do?'_.

Meanwhile at Roxas's mind _' what should I do I don't have a weapon to defeat him. My magic is very low. And I don't want to dodge always. What should I do?'_. He said while running/ dodge the attacks. Then a light appears at their hand. At Roxas's hand appeared Oathkepper and Oblivion. At Kaori's hand appeared Shimmering Snow and Raising Flower (Shimmering Snow it's like Oathkepper but it's black,the handle is a yellow-gold star, there is a two gray shaft, the blade is a white snow flake and the keychain it's a snow flake to. Raising Flower it's like Oblivion but it's white, the handle is a red heart, the shaft is white, the blade is a black half flower and the key chain is a bow.

They use that to fight Xigbar. After the battle is over all of them clap their hands. Demyx clap his hand to much. Then he said " now there's three keyblade wielders!," Kaori and Roxas just moved their heads a little bit to the right. Demyx continued " you two and Xion!" Kaori and Roxas was shock about that. Xion only nodded. Then she show them her keyblade, her keyblade is Shooting Star ( Shooting Star is Xion's keyblade the top is a crescent, the shaft is a blue shape x and the blade is a yellow-gold star. The key chain is an attach crescent and a star.

Then a hungry stomached sound came from Roxas. Then he ask " hey what's for dinner?". Then his stomached do another hungry sound.

Then Axel said " well we usually order food like Pizza or Chinese Food or something" he said while patting Roxas's head. Then Kaori's face started to get mad and Axel ask " Hey ! What's the matter?"

" How could you order takeout food it isn't healthy for you !" Kaori said madly. " what you need is some healthy food! Now where's the kitchen?" she shout while her hands are at her hips and a big vein at her head. Axel and Xion sweat dropped and pointed down the down the hallway. Then she angrily walk to the kitchen. They all sweat dropped.

-Meanwhile Sora, Kairi, and Snow White-

The seven little men was carrying brooms and mops. One of the men shout " thieves! You're thieves and wants to robbed us!" he shout madly while pointing at them. Then the others six little men shout " right!"

Snow White said softly and nicely " well hello their my name is Snow White and this is Kairi and Sora. And you are?" then the seven men was silent and didn't want to say their names. Sora and Kairi just stared at the seven little men.

Then Sora whispered to Kairi " hey, Kairi who are they?" he ask with a little tone.

Kairi answer Sora's question. She whispered " I dunno but I think the one who's at the first one from left is the leader, the second one I think his a angry person, the third one….. I think his happy a happy person, the fourth one I think right now he's sleeping, the fifth one I think he always blushed, the six one he always sneezes badly and the last one I think he cant spoke".

Then the first one said " I'm Doc this is Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and the last one is Dopey we're dwarfs." Doc explained. " Sorry, we thought you were thieves so we kinda wanted to attack you three." He apologized to them they just nodded. Then the seven dwarfs invited them into their house.

-Meanwhile Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy-

They were tiered after defeating a bunch of heartless. " hey, Goofy gave me some of your sandwich will ya? I'm starving." Donald said to Goofy who's behind him. Goofy didn't answer.

Then Goofy answer Donald " what (much) is it (munch) Donald ? I (munch) can't hear you (munch)". When Donald want to say something to Goofy, he heard a much sound. Then Donald turn back to Goofy and he got mad because Goofy finished up his sandwich without saving some him. Naminé and Riku just sweat dropped. Riku just split them up. but after Riku split them up Donald just approaches to Goofy again. So it took a long time for Riku to split them up.

-At The Dwarf's House-

After they talk and explained why that they want to look around the dwarfs house. Then the dwarfs wanted to go to work. Before they went to the place that they worked Doc warned Snow White about the evil queen. He warned Snow White because no ones there to protected her Sora and Kairi wanted to see where the dwarfs work and help them.

So when they left Snow White was cleaning their house. The dwarfs was a pretty dirty kind of dwarfs. And when at where the dwarfs work Sora and Kairi helped them and make a lot of diamond.

-At The Flower Garden-

When Riku is trying to split up Donald and Goofy. A red apple has been dropped by an old lady. Then Naminé gave the red apple to the old lady, the old lady didn't thank Naminé for helping her. Then the old lady walk to the dwarfs house. Then she offered Snow White a red apple. Before Snow White took a bite. Sora, Kairi and the dwarfs stopped Snow White for eating the apple. Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy arrived.

Then a Doc yelled " stop! you evil hag!" Riku hurry to block the old lady's way the same as Naminé, Donald and Goofy. But the old lady got away. Then Sora, Kairi, the dwarfs and Snow White go out of the house. The dwarfs and Snow White thank Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy for trying to stopped the old lady. Then a keyhole appeared at the sky and Sora lock it. After that they said goodbye to them and rest at the gummi ship.

-At The Castle That Never Was-

After Kaori's done cooking she yell to them then when they were at the dinning room they're impress of her cooking then they compliment her cooking . Then Xion ask " Kaori, when did you started to learn how to cook?" the other members was expecting for her answer accept Roxas, 'cause he already know.

Then she answer " I dunno maybe when I was five or six." The other members jaws dropped except for Xemnas, Lexaeus, Zexion and Saix. After they know about that they finished up their food and wash the plates and went back to they grey area. Zexion and Demyx played a board game Luxord wanted to join them but the refuses. Kaori just get her sketch book and draw.

Xion ask what was she drawing but even she doesn't know what she was drawing. But finally the drawing is finally finished and she colored it with pencil colors. Is already night so they go to their room Saix showed Kaori and Roxas to their room. They were so happy that they could summon a keyblade and the organization was happy to 'cause the got a new member.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay this is the end of the chapter. I forgot to tell you Kaori has long hair. Her hair's long maybe just like Tifa's hair but Kaori's hair is tied with a blue pale ribbon untidily. if you're confuse I'll draw it and make it my avatar. Anyway it's a short chapter ( I think). It took me a long time to post this chapter because I can't type fast. Once again sorry that I couldn't make the wallpaper but you know the game right? I know where I'm going to put the part's name. so spot if you can! R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5: Wonderland

A/N: Hey their viewers thanks for reading this chapter. I'm very that happy that we're entering the fifth chapter. Thanks again for reading. Enjoyed the story that I made. So enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter5: Wonderland<p>

The next day after they had a ability test. Saix send them to a new world. He sends Roxas to The Castle of Dreams and Kaori to a mysterious world. But before they go, Saix gave them a huge rule book about missions. They both sweat dropped. " Now-now, Saix they're new here so lay easy to them" Axel said to Saix while cross his arms. Then Saix said fine and gave them a paper to write down what happened or mission reports. Then they go to the world that they were assign.

-Meanwhile Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy-

They Arrived at a world. When they arrived a scream was heard. They hurried were the scream's at. When they arrived a blonde haired girl was going to be attack by a giant shadow. Before she got hurt Donald attack it with thunder magic. The blonde haired girl thank them. Then Sora ask what happened. The blonde haired girl explained. She was just searching for a tea cup that's when she was attack by the heartless.

" I'm Alice. And you're?" Alice introduce her self and ask them who are they.

" I'm Kairi this is Sora, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy. Nice to meet you Alice." Kairi explained. Alice's still searching for the tea cup then Sora says that he and his friends will helped her. Alice thank them again. After they found the tea cup, Alice went to her friend is and have tea. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy explore Wonderland. They went to a door. The door leads to a maze. They got trap at the hedge maze entrance. When ever they chose a way they ended up lost.

-Meanwhile Kaori-

" First day is a solo mission" she sighed. She look at the mission paper then she take a closer look. Her mission is to defeat the dark side. She sighed once again 'cause of the report. She look in front , she was already at the other side. She arrived, she ask her self " where am I?".

Then a greeting from a purple pinkish cat " you're at Wonderland!" Kaori just looking around, a cat appeared in front up her upside down that make her shock. " Cheshire Cat the name!" Cheshire said while smiling evilly.

Kaori stared at Cheshire, Cheshire was going to say something. " A…..A…..A…. talking Cat!" she pointed, she hurry pull her hood up and run quickly.

-At the Hedge Maze Entrance-

They finally got out from there. Then they went to the Lotus Forest. When at the Lotus Forest they found another giant shadow. Kairi, Naminé, and Riku wanted to help Sora but Donald and Goofy block their way. Then Donald said " you can't help him, he must defeat that heartless using magic!" Goofy nodded. (A/N: Kairi, Naminé, and Riku can use magic and Sora not so well.)

" Sora! you could do it! use magic!" they cheered for Sora. Finally, Sora defeat the heartless using magic. Sora cheered happily the same as Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy. Sora ran to them and hug Donald and he shout " Donald! Oh Thank You! Thank You! so munch!" they all sweat dropped. Then a clapping sound was heard .

"Congratulations! You just learned magic!" a mysterious person clap his or her hands.

Donald shouted " ah…. It's one of the member of Organization XIV!" he pointed madly. Goofy holds back Donald for not approaching the one of the member of Organization XIV.

" Whoa! Whoa! That's not a very nice greeting and I'm here to not fought you" the person said and his or her hands is like trying to surrender or give up.

" Then what are you doing here?" Naminé ask

" To defeat the heartless" the mysterious person turn al little bit to the left. Then a giant neoshadow appeared. " now excuse me, I'm going to defeat it single handedly."

" Yeah right like you can" Riku said

" Are you underestimated me?" the mysterious person ask. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded. But Kairi and Naminé didn't. " Fine if I can defeat it single handedly then you must learn thirty magic in one day and if I can't defeat it single handedly I'll open my hood. Deal?" then they nodded.

The mysterious person summon a keyblade at his or her hand. Then they're eyes winded 'cause the mysterious person summon a keyblade. The mysterious person slash the neoshadow into half. The heart of the neoshadow pop out and went away. " I won so learn thirty magic!" Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy jaws dropped.

A black portal appeared. A red haired teenager came out from there. "Axel, what are you doing here?" the mysterious person ask Axel.

" To pick you up" Axel said

" But I can RTC my self" the mysterious person said

" yeah but Saix told me to pick you up" Axel replied. The mysterious person sighed. Then Axel look at Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy and said " my name Axel. Got it memorized?" while tap his finger at the edge of his head ( like always). " now c'mon let's go home!" the mysterious person nodded. Then they both waved goodbye.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

" She looks just like you" Axel said mentioning Kairi. Then the mysterious person opened up the hood and nodded. " isn't that right, Kaori?" Axel ask Kaori. Kaori didn't said while facing down with a frown

Axel didn't say anything after she said that. " hey c'mon turn that frown upside down!" he to Kaori to cheered her up. she only smiled a little and nodded.

" maybe you're right Axel" Kaori said while slowly facing up. Axel just grin to her and she only giggled. They arrived at the castle and she gave Saix the mission report. She went to her room and lay down on her bed. And she fell asleep.

-Kaori's Dream-

A young red haired girl was facing down and crying in the middle of Central Square at Radiant Garden. Then another red haired girl came and went to the crying red haired girl. " What happened Kaori?" the red haired girl ask

Kaori answer " Te-… then Aq-…. T-their g-gone" she tried to stop crying but she can't. " I-I don't want this t-to ha-happened t-to Ve- . I-I d-don't want to lo-lose anot-another fr-friend."

The red haired girl smiled nervously and said " don't worry I'll always be right beside you."

" t-thank you Ka-." Kaori's said while still facing down and crying.

Ka- nodded and say " c'mon let's go home." She said softly. Kaori nodded while facing down and crying. So the two of them walk together.

-End of The Dream-

Kaori woke up ." ng... who is _'she'_ to me?" she said while looking at Kingdom Hearts.

-Wonderland-

" Man, I'm really tired." Said Sora while both of his arms are at the back of his head. Sora complains after meeting one of the organization member and seal the keyhole.

Kairi was facing down then Naminé ask " what's the matter Kairi?"

" it's about one of the member of the organization that we met. I have a feeling that I really know that person. Someone who I really cared about." Kairi said sadly

" Maybe it's your long-lost sister." Riku said

" it can't….. she wouldn't join an organization like that!" Kairi replied.

After Kairi said that a moment of silence with them. then Kairi faced down again. " Cheered up Kairi! Just believe that you'll found her if not you'll never found your sister!" Sora encourage Kairi to be happy. Kairi only look at Sora and and smiled a little.

" C'mon let's go back to the Gummi Ship and rest there" Donald said and they all nodded. They arrived at the Gummi Ship and rest there. Before Kairi went to sleep she look at her white pearl necklace and closed her eyes.

-Flashback-

" Kairi! Kairi!" s red hair girl shouted

" Yeah, what is Ka-?" Kairi ask

" I made this white pearl necklace for you" Ka- said while handing Kairi the necklace that she made for her. Kairi was very happy she immediately wears it but It's a little to big for her.

" it's beautiful! Here Ka- I made a ring for you!" Kairi said happily. Ka- accept that ring happily. She wore it at her right hand. It's a little to big for her so she put a rope at the ring's hole and make it a necklace. They both laugh happily.

-End of Flashback-

Kairi sighed and said " Ka-… I hope you still got the ring I gave you" Kairi said sadly. Then tried to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. I'm the one who make this story and I'm touch by this chapter TT_TT. Any way I hope you like the chapter. First I have no idea what will the chapter be that I think and I choose Wonderland. I know that I wanted meet two of the organization member but I only put one organization member to meet Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy and the defeat the neoshadow and Axel still meet Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy but for awhile and pick up the mysterious member. Okay once again thank you for reading! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6: A Faithfull Meeting?

A/N: Hey, there readers! We're entering the six chapter now. I hope you enjoy this one! Great news about Kaori's hair I change it. the bangs are like Kairi and the back hair is like Lightning Farron ( from Final Fantasy XIII). Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 6: A Faithfull Meeting?

* * *

><p>After they rest at the Gummi Ship they went to explore to another wonderful world. But when Donald's driving the ship Sora push Donald away from the string wheel. Riku just sweat dropped the same as Naminé and Goofy. While Kairi just look at the Gummi Ship window and sighed. Donald wants to push Sora from the string wheel but Sora doesn't want to let go of the string wheel.<p>

-The Castle That Never Was-

Roxas came in to the grey area and he was greeted by Axel. " well-well, you slept well don't cha? Sleepy Head" Axel said. Roxas just moves his head a little to the left.

" You over slept, Roxas" Kaori said while holding a clipboard and standing in the middle of Xemnas and Saix. Then the other members turn to them and their shock 'cause of Kaori's standing between Saix and Xemnas. Kaori look to their faces and said nervously " I can explain."

Kaori took a step forward but before even she took a step Saix block her with his hand. " you won't be explaining to much." He said while looking a bit angry to her. " she's here between us 'cause of-"

-Gummi Ship-

Donald is still trying to get back to the string wheel but Sora won't let go the string wheel. But finally Donald get the string wheel back to him and he frozen Sora from neck to tow. " c'mon Donald please…" Sora us the puppy dog eyes technique. Donald look at him and frozen his head to. They sweat dropped Riku unfrozen him Goofy helped him.

Riku saw Kairi sitting alone and look at the Gummi Ship window sadly. " Hey Sora…." Riku whispered to Sora.

"yeah, what's up Riku?" Sora whispered back

" Cheered up your sorrow girlfriend their!" Riku said while pointing at Kairi and lace his hand over Sora. Sora follow what Riku's pointing. Sora blushed embarrassed when he turn around ,Naminé and Goofy is staring him puppy dog eyes.

Sora turn around and look at Kairi, he blushed and sighed. " fine I'll do it." Sora said while closed his eyes and blushed. Naminé and Goofy are cheering while Riku smirk and cross his arms. Sora went to Kairi both of them is only 10 centimeters. " Kairi don't be so sorrowoah" Donald use the brake suddenly while leaving Sora to the window.

" We're here!" Donald chirp. They all look at the world and they saw a huge and old castle. When they arrived they first went to the castle gates. They heard a loud growling sound and they thought it was a heartless. Just before they went in the Palace Courtyard, one of the Organization XIV approached them from above. They were shocked and they prepared they're keyblade.

" WHO ARE YOU!" Donald shouted while taunt at the one of the organization member.

" I am not someone important!" the organization member shout at them Sora, Riku, Kairi and Naminé approached the organization member but the organization member hits the keyblade wielders with fire magic. The four keyblade wielders got hurt.

" Sora! Kairi! Riku! Naminé!" Donald and Goofy shouted their names and Donald hurry cured them. he look at the organization member and shout " you! you're responsible for this!" he pointed as the organization member.

When the organization member is at in front of the four hurt wielders. But when the member looks at their faces at his or her mind there's some picture came out of nowhere. The pictures are young Sora, young Riku, young Naminé and young Kairi. The member scream loudly while puts his or her hands at his or her head. Then the member falls just when Sora and Riku woke up. both of them were shock but just when the member of the organization is going to fall a short black haired girl wearing a organization coat catch the hooded organization member. And another blonde organization member came.

The short black haired opened the hooded member. " not again, Kaori" she said sadly. " Roxas she has 'it' again but why? she's not a nobody" the short black haired girl ask Roxas.

" I dunno but I think this is the lost memories that she's been telling me about, Xion" Roxas ask and Xion just look at Kaori's face. Suddenly Kaori woke up slowly. Xion and Roxas felt relieved for Kaori. Then Kairi and Naminé woke up to they been helped by Sora and Riku.

Naminé, Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy eyes winded and gasp the same as Roxas and Xion's after they helped Kaori stand up. " what's wrong?" Kairi ask to them. They just pointed. Kairi turn around and her eyes winded and gasp as well. Everyone eyes just winded but Kaori didn't she gasp only.

When Kaori is going to say something, but Kairi rushed to hug her. They both fell, Kairi was so happy to saw her long-lost sister. Kaori didn't do any emotions but she's confused. " um... who are you?" she ask.

" I'm Kairi your twin sister!" Kairi shout happily

* * *

><p>AN: Another cliffy! I'm starting to get use to it when ever there's a cliffy. This is a short chapter. Anyway I hope you readers enjoy my story! R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7: Kairi and Kaori

A/N: Nice to see you again readers! Thanks for the review Zangetsubankai! We're entering the seventh chapter now. I wanted you readers to be happy of my story sorry about some mist speling but i'll do my best! I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Kairi and Kaori<p>

" I'm Kairi your twin sister!" Kairi chirp happily. Kaori's eyes winded widely so as the others but their jaws dropped. " you look great and you change a lot! Ow... I'm so glad to see you!" Kairi gave a compliment and another hug. They're eyes still winded.

" Sorry i don't recognize you," Kaori said as Kairi's look at Kaori's eyes. Kairi was confused so she stands up and helped Kaori stand up. " Ten years ago i arrived at Twilight Town, i was wash ashore. Then Roxas, Olette, Pence and Hayner found me at Sunset Beach. They ask me questions but i cannot answer all. 'cause i can't remember anything accept my own bio." Kaori explained sadly to Kairi. The wind started to arrived and blow their hairs, clothes and pants or skirt ( if their clothes, pants or skirt has two layer or to big)

Tears started to dropped from Kairi's eyes and went down to her chin. Kairi started to cry. Riku hits Sora's arm with his elbow. Sora rub his arm and look at Riku as well as Riku looking to Sora. Sora glared at Riku. Riku just closed his eyes and pointed to Kairi. Sora blushed and sigh deeply. He went in front of Kairi and rub her tears. Kairi smiled sadly and thank Sora. He only nodded. Roxas and Xion just went to Kaori.

Roxas pats Kaori's shoulder, Kaori turn to him. Roxas closed his eyes and his face look seriously, Kaori and Xion wondered. Suddenly Roxas's face blushed deeply. Kaori and Xion just winded chibi style. " what is it Roxas? Why is your face red?" Kaori ask

Roxas just waved his right hand to his left side and back to his right side, he waved his left hand to the right and back to the left with a blushed on his face. Kaori and Xion just tilted their heads. " oh ya, Kaori what did Saix said before he gave us missions?" Xion ask. " i wasn't listening" Xion continue while rubbing the back of her hair

" Actually Saix wasn't telling you the truth. What really happened is..." Kaori said whil puts her finger at her lips.

-Flashback-

Kaori's just laying down on her bed. A sudden knock was heard she opened the door and saw Xemnas and Saix. " yes? What is it?" she ask.

" we need discuss about something come with us" Xemnas said she nodded. Saix opened a portal Xemnas went in to the portal followed by Saix and Kaori. They ended up at Where Nothing Gathers. Xemnas sat at the tallest throne, Saix sat at the third throne from Xemnas's left and Kaori sat at the fifteenth throne in front of Xemnas' throne.

" what do you want to discuss?" Kaori ask.

Xemnas and Saix was silent. " Lately all of the member's not collecting hearts to much. And Saix's being mad to them wont worked to them." Xemnas said calmly while cross his arms and closed his eyes, Saix nodded in agreement.

" so?" Kaori ask again

Xemnas and Saix was silent once again. "so we need you to push them to gather more hearts." Saix said while looking seriously to her.

She puts her finger at her lips and think. " so what you're saying is i should be pushing them to gather more hearts by being you assistance?" she ask and they both nodded. " well... what if i don't?" she ask

" then we'll erase your friend or we'll annihilated your beloved" Saix said without any regret. " if we don't finished Kingdom Hearts sooner or later the member will get erased by the 'Keyblade Wielders'" he said with confidence.

" 'kay i'll do it!" Kaori said and she murmured. They both went going somewhere. Kaori just went back to her room. " annihilated huh?" she said and look at Kingdom Heart.

-End of Flashback-

" then what did Saix said before we went to do a mission?" Roxas ask

" oh that Saix told you it was classified information!" Kaori said and giggled. Sora, Riku and Naminé look at Kaori and their eyes winded.

" Kaori?" Naminé shouted and Kaori turn back to her. " is it really you?" once again Naminé. Kaori went to them and look at them.

Then she think and think and think. " you remembered me as someone i know" Kaori said. She think again. " ah you're Rika, Nami and Saru! Right?" she shouted. They all laughed at Sora and Riku.

" my name isn't Rika but it's Riku" Riku said angily

" my Name Nami but you're missing the Né one . so my name is Naminé!" Naminé chirp.

" You spell my name right my name is Saru!" Sora chirp. Then he saw they're all laughing. " hey! What's so funny?" he ask

" you admit your name is Saru." Kairi said

" so?" he replied

" Saru means Monkey , Sora. You admit your self is a monkey." Riku said and they all laughed. Sora blushed disappointment and sit near one of the statue. Kairi went to Sora and lend a hand out for him to reach. He stands up and went back to the others with Kairi.

Kaori and Kairi look at each other. " Sorry but i don't recognize you".Kaori said in disappointment. Kairi just hug her and told her it's ok if you don't recognize. And Kaori hug her back. Sora, Riku, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Donald and Goofy just smiled sadly. Their eyes flashed and look at Kairi and Kaori when they were little. And their eyes flashed once more and Kairi and Kaori turn back to a teenager.

Once more they all smiled sadly. Kairi and Kaori look face to face and they smiled. Kairi went back to Sora, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy. While Kaori went back to Roxas and Xion. They all look each other. " well we gotta go now" Xion said and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy nodded. Roxas opened a portal and Roxas, Xion and Kaori waved goodbye. And went to in to the portal.

" So... you just gonna let her go huh?" Donald ask. Kairi nodded. " c'mon let's get going." Donald said. And they all nodded.

A/N: 'kay this is the end of this chapter. I don't know what to say next but i hope you enjoyed the story. R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8: Day off At Twilight

A/N: Nice to see you again readers. We're entering the eight chapter now. I'm so happy if you readers like my story. Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Day off at Twilight<p>

Roxas's POV

A week after Kaori, me and Xion meet Kairi, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy. I was sleeping peace and soundly until a sudden loud door knock woke me up. I rub my eyes and opened the door. And i saw a blue sky haired teen in front of my door while dragging a dirty blonde teen. " superior summon us!" he said loudly with a serious face to me. " The Superior wants to talk about something" he continued. He opened a portal and went in with the dirty blonde teen.

I sweat dropped. " well, Roxas you heard what he said! C'mon let's go!" Kaori said while beside her there is Xion and Axel. I nodded and we went together to the round room or should i say Where Nothing Gathers. We sat at our thrones and of course the leader always got the highest throne. I mean why do he always gets the highest throne ? never mind about that. At the left of the leader. There is Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia and me. Meanwhile at the right of the leader there is Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Luxord, Larxene and Xion. I felt bad for Kaori, because her throne is across of Xemnas but she's lucky to because her throne is beside me and Xion.

We were all busy talking to each other. Then the leader clears his throat and we all keep our mouth shut. " Fellow organization members. Since you all worked so hard collecting hearts it's time you had your day of, dismiss" the leader said. Only that? You could just told us at the Grey area or wrote a note or something. I sighed and we all went out to do something.

Me, Kaori, Xion, and Axel walk together. " hey, Axel. What do the organization member do when their on vacation?" i ask Axel

Axel puts his hand at his chin and said " well... Xemnas is at the Altar of Naught, Xigbar is sleeping while turn on the aroma therapy, Xaldin is at the Barbardusk, Vexen is at his laboratory," he said and we all shiver. Axel continued " Lexaeus is playing with some puzzle chain, Zexion is here while reading, Saix is still commanding the dusk, Demyx is playing his sitar, Luxord is playing his cards, Marluxia is at his garden(A/N: the garden i just added to this story) and Larxene she's... probably reading some magazine"Axel explained.

" Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene is here. While Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Saix, and Marluxia is at their own places. Let's sat down and think what do we want to do" Xion said to us and we all sat down and think

" Hey, Roxas let's go to Twilight Town just the two of us!" Kaori said and i only nodded. " see you guys later!" me and her only waved good bye to them. And we both went to Twilight Town.

-End of Roxas's POV-

Meanwhile Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy

A moment of silent. " Hey, Donald where are we going we're bored to death back here" the brunet grunts. He murmured as he control the wheel and Donald growled. And want handle with the stirring wheel. Sora holds and pushes his head away. And stir like a roller-coaster.

" Sora! watch out!" Riku shouted and their ship crash. And they crash-landed at a sandlot. Riku glares at Sora and took up his collar. Sora paled and sweat dropped as well as the others. Kairi look at the place and stared at it.

Then she saw two people having a fight. The one who started a fight is the boy who wears a hat. Kairi ran to them Sora, Riku, Naminé, Donald and Goofy look at Kairi and their eyes winded. " wait! Kairi don't go or you'll get hurt!" Sora shouted and reaches for Kairi but he didn't caught her hand.

" hey you two stop fighting!" Kairi shouted she puts her hands at her hips. They all look at Kairi and the one who started the fought. Smirk and his friends just smirk as well. The one who wears a hat took Kairi's hand and drag. " h-hey w-what are you doing? Let me go!" she shouted

" hey! Numskull let go of her" a scarlet haired girl shout at the numskull.

The numskull turn around and glares at the one who shouted at him. His eyes winded as well as his gang. The one that didn't started to fight look happily. " Kaori! Roxas you're back!" the brunette shouted. Kaori and Roxas just turned to them and grinned. The dirty blonde haired boy pats Roxas's shoulder, the pitch black haired boy stands next beside Roxas. The brunette greets Kaori.

" Seifer! Let her go!" Roxas shouted. Seifer let go of Kairi and pushed her to Sora. " now Olette, Pence, Hayner….. what's the problem this time?" Roxas ask them.

" He mock us, He insulted us, He underestimated us and He dropped my Ice-cream!" Hayner shouted Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Donald, Goofy, Kaori and Roxas sighed and sweat dropped.

" Struggle battle!" Seifer shouted. They all look at him. " Struggle battle! This is the time for struggle battle!" he smirk evilly. " the one who's involved is the little brown puppy there, the silver bird, the ice-cream freak, the little Blondy boy, and the little red tail fox."

-That Noon-

" all right…! It's the time you have been waiting for struggle battle! This year there will be three winner" the host explains. " the first match is Hayner Versus Seifer!" the host shout in excitement.

Hayner and Seifer's getting ready. " you two ready?" he ask and they both nodded. " Ready? Set! Struggle!" they soon approached each other. A few minutes later. " and the winner is… Hayner!" the host said while reached up Hayner's arm.

The host preparing to pronounces " the next match is….-"

* * *

><p>AN: hehehe another cliffy! I got the idea of this chapter from KH days comic and game. Anyway I have been playing The World Ends With You but every time I wanted to defeat the fifth day boss it will always stop in the middle of fighting. And I worked so hard TT_TT. Anyways again thanks for the review Zangenbatsuken. Anyways again and again R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9: I,I Lost?

A/N: Hey... there readers! You're entering the ninth chapter now i hope you enjoy this chapter! So Enjoy!

Zangetsubankai: I'm so sorry I spell your penname wrong at chapter eight! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I hope you forgive me TT_TT

I dont own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : I-I Lost?<p>

The host preparing to pronounces " the next match is... Roxas vs Sora!" the crowd cheered. They both went up to the platform " you two ready?" he said.

Sora's facing down and look nervously and Roxas just titled his head and chuckled. " Sora," Sora lift his head up and look at Roxas. " you're nervous 'cause of Kairi, right?" Roxas whispered to Sora. Sora blushed a little, scratch the back of his head and nodded. Roxas chuckled " don't worry I'm nervous to!" he once more whispered.

Sora titled his head and puts his finger at his lips. "I 'll tell you later" Roxas whispered

" hey, you two ready?" they both look at each other and nodded. " Ready? Set! Struggle!" the host shouts and they both approached at each other. Roxas hits Sora and let some of the orbs to Roxas. Roxas smirk as Sora murmured. Sora hits Roxas but Roxas dodge it he tried and finally got him. This time is Sora who smirk. Roxas approach Sora as well Sora approached Roxas they both clash their struggle bats. They both keep trying to hit the orbs.

-A Few Minutes Later-

" huff... huff..." Sora and Roxas breath heavily. Once more they clash their struggle bats.

" And the winner is...!-" the Host shouted in excitement.

Roxas's POV

I was very tired 'cause of that struggle tournament. For the first time my struggle tournament got a tied. I sighed and smiled. I lost 'cause mine and his orbs were the same I mean amount our orbs is the same. Sora went to see me and ask me about the conversation we had earlier. I said to him I was nervous to 'cause of his friend Naminé. I kinda like her but I told him to not said this to Naminé and he promised. And I can't wait for her match!

End of Roxas's POV

Now for Kaori's POV

" The next is The Princess of Struggle Kaori Versus Riku!" the host shouted loudly I sighed 'cause he said that nickname. " 'kay you two this is not a normal struggle tournament for you two," he said to me and Riku. We titeled our heads. " you will not wear the orbs and you will not use the struggle bats but you will defeat each other with your own weapon and the first one who falls loses, got it?" he continued and we both nodded.

"Ready? Set!," the host said and we both summon our keyblade " Struggle!" he shout. We approach each other and our keyblade clash we jumped back. We look at each other with our fighting pose. I approached him first and i wanted to hit him but he block him self with his keyblade. I jumped back once more. This time he is the one approached me. I dodge it with cartwheel. Just like that-

**-BUZZ-**

Wha? What just happen? Wh-who is she and why is she and why is she protecting me? _'Watch out!'_ Riku was approaching me and i doge it once more. The one who's just warn me sounded like a girl voice but she's not out their with Kairi or the others. I must focuse with one thing first! I must finished this match. Our keyblade clash again but this time he was strong in pushing me and my keyblade back. He wanted to slash me horizontally but I lean down to the platform and kick his keyblade. I grab his keyblade but his keyblade went back to him. Even though he didn't hit me but i jumped back.

**-BUZZ-**

It's her again but this time she's attacking a boy in a mask. Who are they? I'll think of them later now I must-

**-BUZZ-**

Man... I-I can't concentrated like this I-I must- " Kaori Watch Out" Kairi shouted to me as i clear my mind and I saw Riku approached me and attacked me I fell. " I can't believed this The Princess of Struggle has been defeated!" the host shout. He reached Riku's arm up. " the winner is Riku!" he shouted once more.

I just put a smile on my face as he look to me and smiled as well. He reached out his hand and I took it and stood up. " never lost, huh?" he ask me and I just chuckled and nodded

" This is the first time I lost" I said to him and he just chuckled. The host gave Riku trophy while me and Hayner got a medallion. We all got our picture taken and blah blah blah.

End of Kaori's POV

" hey let get some ice-cream!" Pence said and they all nodded. They went to buy some ice-cream and went to the usual spot. And talk about each other.

" hey Roxas were did you come up with that clothes?" Olette ask

" of Kaori did this she said if we wanted to fit in again we shouldn't wear our coat" Roxas replied and Kaori nodded. " which reminded me. Kaori let's go home" Roxas said and stood up as well as Kaori. Roxas opened a portal, they both waved goodbye and went in to the portal.

-The Castle That Never Was-

" we're back!" they both shouted and all the other member except Xemnas was there. Kaori and Roxas smiled and gave all of them ice-cream.

" so... how was your date?" Axel tried to flirt with them. He laughed " just kidding" he laughed once more and they all sweat dropped. Roxas just sat next to Axel and Kaori went to her room. She jumped to her bed and look at Kingdom Hearts. She smiled and write at her diary on what happened today.

/X/X/X/X/X

At nowhere four color light appeared.

_" See I told you! we all know that her memories is gone but we know that someone will remind her about us!_"_ the first light said_

_" hmp!" the second light said_

_" Giving up now" the third light said in a victory tone_

_" Never!" the second light shout and left_

_" his so stubborn!" the fourth light shout. The first and third agree._

_" give it a rest. His always stubborn!" the fifth light appeared_

_The first, third and fourth light said" you're right -"_

* * *

><p>AN: a cliffy I think. Okay... well the light's is a secret. I stopped when the first, third and fourth light is going to say the fifth light's name. Anyway the lights wouldn't show up until... until another chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy! R&R Please!


	10. Chapter 10: Xion and The Mysterious Teen

A/N: Hey Readers! We're entering tenth chapter now. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

Zangetsubankai: you're so forgiving and kind!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Xion and The Mysterious Teen<p>

Kaori's POV

After the day of yesterday I felt so lazy. I want another day of… when I went to the grey area the first and only one who greet me is Xion and Roxas. We're just talking for a few minutes and Saix suddenly gave us mission. Roxas and Xion got to team up for their mission but Saix gave me a solo mission again. I sighed and he opened me a portal. Xion and Roxas waved goodbye to me. And they both went to the world that they were assigned.

When I arrived at the world who knew it was the Castle Oblivion. After I defeated some heartless at the east wing of the castle I explore the castle a little bit. When I walk and walk I found Vexen's studies room. And of course I shivered. With confidence I went in and I only saw a lot of books and another room. I wanted to read a book that I want but twenty to thirty books fell to me and I removed a book from my head and the book has a title. The title is 'My Research'

I read the book, there was words and picture of Kairi and an unknown face and the next page said No.i and written by Vexen. The other room was full of dolls and there was words and number. And I saw _No.i シオン_. I can't believe this Xion is a puppet? And Kairi's nobody? (A/N: actually Xion is Sora's nobody. But Sora already got Roxas so I make Xion is Kairi's nobody.)

After I readied the book, went back to the castle. Roxas and Xion were back and greet me. I could just smile nervously and gave the report to Saix. And want to discuss something with Xemnas who's waiting for Saix near the grey area exit. "Have you found out about the one who's at The Chamber?" Xemnas ask Saix about someone about the person who's at the chamber. Hm… I wonder who it is?

" No reports, sir. But we're one step closer to find out" Saix replied. Walk to my room and I wonder and wonder then a flash came out of no where, I fainted….

-Kaori's Memory flashback-

" How am I going to get home? I don't recognize this world…." A scarlet haired girl said. She wears a dress as half of her hips and wear a short pants longer then her dress. The scarlet haired girl just looks at the beautiful sea and sitting at the yellow sand. She could only close her eyes and sighed.

" Hey!," the girl turn her head to the one who called her. she saw a silver haired boy walk to her and sat next to her. " you're not from this world are you? 'Cause no one lived here and I know you're not from the main island" he said and looks at her. She only nodded.

"You're a smart person. What's your name?" she ask

"Riku and yours?" Riku replied and ask

"Kaori" Kaori replied and gave him a warm smiled and he only grin. They talk for a few minutes." Riku, can you show me around of this island?" she asks and Riku only nodded. After he showed Kaori, they went to a cave. And Riku explained all of the drawing at the cave. Then they both draw each other behind the single rock. After their done they saw each other drawing and smiled.

They both went to an odd shape tree. "This a Paupo tree. This tree got a star shaped fruit. According to legend, If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what" Riku explained.

" How 'bout we share it?" Kaori said and Riku look at her and titled his head. " you know we shared the Paupo fruit together!" she said and look at him as well Riku nodded and shake the tree and the Paopu fruit fell down.

" but we must wash this first then we could eat it" Riku said. Kaori took the Paopu fruit from Riku's hand and froze it with blizzard magic and melt it with fire magic. Riku eyes winded. Kaori split the Paopu fruit into two and gave the other half to Riku.

" Don't worry the ice is clean as well as the water." She smiled and grins.

" how did you….." Riku ask confusedly

" It's magic" Kaori said and grinned again. They both ate the Paopu fruit and talk a little. " Riku!" a boy voice shouted Riku's name. they both turn to the boy and saw a brunette and a blonde girl.

" Riku how could you! We were just playing hide and seek and you left us!" the brunette shout madly and the blonde haired girl just sweat dropped.

" Sora calm down" Riku said but Sora just keep shouting madly to Riku. Then Sora look at Kaori and stop shouting. The blonde haired girl looked at Kaori as well. Riku look that Sora and the blonde haired girl eyes and their eyes were looking at Kaori. " Oh… Sora, Naminé this is Kaori, Kaori this is my best friend Sora and Naminé" Riku introduce Sora, Naminé and Kaori to each other.

" Nice to meet you, Kaori!" Naminé said happily and Kaori nodded happily as well

" Riku! I don't know that you got a girlfriend!" Sora shouted as Riku blushed and Kaori just blush a little and giggled because of Riku chase Sora around. Naminé just walk and sat next to Kaori and they both talk a little. Riku and Sora finally calm down. Riku and Sora stood up next Naminé.

" Naminé…. Means waved" Kaori said. and they all look at Kaori. Kaori nodded and continued " Nami means waved, Sora means sky, Riku means land and my name means fragrance. Maybe my sister is will lived at the main island. 'cause her name means sea so someday she will lived here while me… I must stay at my home world because my home world is full of flowers and fragrance is made out of flowers right? And I'm not welcome to stay here." she explained

" Don't say that anyone is welcome to lived at the main island" Sora shouted.

" Thank you" Kaori said and smiled happily

" Finally I found you!" a blonde teen shouted. Kaori turn to him and shout " Ve-!"

**-Buzz-**

" Is he going to be okay, Mickey?" Kaori ask and look at Mickey, Mickey only nodded sadly.

" Well, his heart is sleeping and his heart haven't been found by me or Master Yen Sid" Mickey said

" Maybe, I'll find it!" young Kaori look at Mickey and Mickey look at young Kaori " you just wait!" Kaori said while looking at the blonde teen

-End of Memory Flashback-

I woke up suddenly and shouted " –"

* * *

><p>AN: another cliffy! :D. okay the memory flashback about Sora, Riku, Naminé, and Kaori they were you maybe four to five years old. Anyway at this chapter there is not Kairi, Donald and Goofy sorry but maybe next time they will appeared. So anyway thanks for reading.

R&R Please!


	11. Chapter 11: Olympus Coliseum

A/N: Hey there readers ! thank you for reading this story I'm so happy with the hits and visitors thanks. Before I forgot I set up a poll at my profile. If you want to vote just click the 'Poll: who do you want to be the winner of the best character at Beneath The Same Sky? Vote Now!' that one okay? If don't want to vote it's okay ,actually I'm not upset. Anyway I have another poll but I didn't put it at my profile. Anyway... Enjoy The Story!

I don't own Kingdom Harts

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Olympus Coliseum<p>

Still Kaori's POV

When I woke up I shouted but I didn't heard one single voice from my mouth. And I look beside and saw Roxas upside down 'cause I woke up suddenly and almost shout. Roxas get up to his feet and sweat dropped. I look at him only with a nervous smile. " Roxas how long have I fainted?" I ask

And he replied " dunno maybe an hour or a day" he said while cross his arms and smiled. We look at each other and laughed for no reason. Roxas went to the grey area first. While me, I took a shower first and went to the grey area. I saw Roxas, Xion, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Axel, and Marluxia. The rest of them went a mission first. Sigh... I went to Saix as usual... I hate mission time I want another day off again... Sigh... I opened a portal to a world that i was a sign. I saw a big golden statue. I hope no one doesn't make that big statue at the castle.

" Hey there, sweet little girl" a person said behind me and I saw a goat or a horse or a man? I dunno know what that person is hah... never mind.

" Hello their" I replied and smiled and the person just walk in front of me and i must bend to see the person. I was confused why and how this person got small or short. He said something to me but I didn't understand. So i put my finger at my lips and titled my head. " come again?" I said confusedly. The person was going to explained but some heartless came and interrupted.

We both were at our fighting poses I summon my keyblade Raising Flower. I'm gonna use two keybalde only when the time is right. " I'll Protect You!" the person said and the heartless approached to us he ran while shout " it's all yours Herc!" he ran as fast as he could. Then two guys came and they fought with me and when we're done. The a guy came to me. And the he was wearing a skirt? Really a skirt? Well it's kinda funny actually.

" Nice to meet you I'm Hercules and Philoctetes but call him Phil!" Herculese explained to me and I just nodded. " Phil here is training me to enter the games!" he continued.

I sweat dropped. " Wow! Cool! A Gladiator!" a curtain voice shouted. We all look at the one who called them gladiators. And I saw Sora, Riku, Kairi Naminé, Donald and Goofy. Sora's eyes sparkles. He went to Hercules and lend out a book and a pen. " Can I have your autograph?" he ask and Hercules nodded and sign the book. Sora shout in a happy tone. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Hey! Their!" A boys voice shout and I saw two teen one wears and armor and the other is wearing a wing?. " Hercules is my turn now!" he continued

" Oh! C'mon Zack!" Hercules beg but the one called _'Zack'_ doesn't want to well you know agrees to him. The one called _'Zack_' cross his arms. " Cloud please told him to gave me more time!" once more Hercules beg to the one who's called _'Cloud'_. The one who's called _'Cloud'_ doesn't answer.

" Times out! Phil is going to teach Mua for the games" the one called _'Zack'_ said while showing of like stood up strait, his hand reach his chest and looking up to the sky but his closing his eyes. And I dunno he could speak another language. Note to self ask Axel what does Mua means.

The one who's called _'Cloud'_ glance at me and he went to Zack and tap his right shoulder. Zack look at him confusedly Cloud just points to me. Zack look at me and his eyes winded. His eyes was watery, like he was crying but what for? I put my hand at my chin and think. The sooner I know it the one called Zack rushed to me and hug me tightly.

" I can't believed this it's really you! It's really you! It's really you!" he shouted and let me go. My eyes winded and my jaws dropped. " What's the matter don't you recognized me?" he ask I just titled my head. The one called _'Cloud'_ clears his throat " I meant don't you recognized us? I'm Zack Fair and This is Cloud Strief! We met like nine years ago!" he replied in a loud voice.

Once again I titled my head. "Sorry don't know ya" I said to both of them and Zack eyes started to cry while Cloud is calm. A moment of silence. I was going to comfort Zack but he rube his eyes and grin at me.

" Cool! Another Gladiator and A Soldier!" Sora shouts and go the same thing. He wants their autographs. Zack and Cloud do it but Zack wrote his name while Cloud wrote not interested. Sora didn't mind Clouds actually.

I sighed and walk pass them Zack ask me where and why am I leaving. I told them that I have a mission to do. Riku ask me what kind of mission. Riku's right I dunno my mission yet. I sighed and bend down in disappointment. I stood up and pull out paper that's been fold. I open the fold and read it. The mission was investigate a blue dude.

"my mission is to investigate the blue dude" I said while turn to them. I turn back in front and I bumped into some one. " Hey watch were you're go-" before I finished I glance up and saw " you're the-"

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy! Man I'm liking this cliffy now even though you want to read more but well you know. Anyways like I said please vote my poll at my profile and don't worry if you don't wanna vote I'm cool with it!

Anyways again, R&R Please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Blue and The Growl

A/N: Hai! Readers! It's the tweleve chapter now so I just wanted to say that I'm so happy that this story's at the twelve chapter! So I Hope you enjoyed!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Blue and The Growl<p>

And yet Still Kaori's POV

" Your the Blue Dude!" I said while point at the blue dude. He then turn around and I saw a weird face. So I describe it at the mission paper. Face blue, eyes large, wearing a dress, pointing nails, blue mouth, and a blue fire hair. Man this dude likes the color blue does he?

" oh! What do we have here? A little red girl that lost her way!"he said to me. Of course a big vein pop out of my head.

I didn't summon my keyblade Raising Flower . But apparently I say something to him. " Blue Huus" I said to him while pretending to cry and put both of my hand below my eyes and pretended to wipe some tears. They all laughed including me. The blue dude or should I say Blue Huus get mad and wanted to hit me badly

End of Kaori's POV

Blue Huus wanted to hit her very very badly. All of them fought with her accept Phil he just supporting us. Hercules punch Blue Huus with his fist but it didn't hit the dude. Zack uses his sword to defeat the dude, Cloud uses his giant sword to defeat Blue Huus as well, Sora uses The Kingdom Key, Kairi uses Destiny's Embrace, Riku uses Way to The Dawn, Naminé uses Ocean Wave, Donald uses his staff and Goofy uses his shield.

" Give up Hades!" Hercules shout to Hades and Hades only still messing with them. Finally Kaori hit him. Hades looks mad and make the went to somewhere. So they all rushed to the arena and saw Hades stood in the middle. We all approached him but he trapped all of them but Kaori doge the trap and Hades smirk evily. He raise the trap and put it at the chairs or something.

Kaori look at them that Hades trapped and shout " let them go, Hades!". Hades only turn his anger into red flames. Kaori approace him and slash him. He disappear and went behind Kaori, Kaori turn to him and winded her eyes. Some of Hades's fire burned her. Kaori only dodge and dodge until his fire turn into blue again.

Kaori hurry hit him with Ghost Drive. Hades's defeated, He released the one he trapped. Kairi hurry hug Kaori, Kaori just smiled and hug her back. They all awed. " I'll be back!" Hades shout to them. They all ignored him and he disappeared. They all were so happy that Kaori defeated Hades.

" where did you learn to do that?" Sora ask Kaori. Kaori didn't respond. " Hey Kaori! Answer me!"

Kaori finally look at Sora and said " I dunno Sora, that just came out of nowhere" she glance to the sky. " what happened? It's like someones controlling me" she whispered to her self.

" You 'Kay?" Riku ask and she only look at him, nodded and rube the back of her head. Phil came and ask them where'd Hades went. And they all answer dunno and Kaori defeat him. Phil shake Kaori's hand in order to say thanks.

Kaori shook her head and smiled nervously. She glace again and the sky until Zack put his elbow at her left shoulder. Kaori look at him and she titled her head 'cause Zack was grinning for no reason. " Some day me and my best buddy here will go back to our homeland!" in excited he said then Cloud stood beside Zack and hits Zack's head. " What was that for?" he shout.

" we haven't found _'HIM'_ yet!" Cloud shout to Zack. Zack murmurer, then he cross his arms and look away from Cloud. Then Zack got an idea. He look at Cloud who's not facing to him as well. Kaori titled her head as Kairi, Riku, Sora, Naminé, Hercules, Phil, Donald and Goofy just watch.

Zack sneak behind Cloud and he hurry gave Cloud a noogie. Of Course Cloud was surprised. " C'mon Cloud you must calm down and not think of him for a few days and just rest!" Zack said and still gave him a noogie. Cloud released him self from Zack's noogie and walk away. " So you don't wanna go back until you found_ ' HIM'_?" Zack ask as Cloud nodded ans still walking away.

" What about Tifa?" Zack ask, Cloud stopped and glace down. They all look at Cloud and just sighed. " If you're gonna search 'Him' forever then who'll take care of Tifa? C'mon Cloud we haven't seen them since Radiant Garden fall into the darkness!" Zack said. Cloud turn to Zack. Zack grinned and handed his hand to Cloud. " C'mon let's go back and search them" Zack grinned and Cloud smiled. He walk to Zack and every body awed exempt Riku, Phil and Hercules. They three only cross their arms.

When Cloud's walking towards Zack. Kaori relies something and glance to the sky and winded her eyes. She rushed to Cloud all of then were confused why's she running towards Cloud. " Cloud! Watch Out!" she said while pushing cloud out of the way. Cloud dropped to the ground, Zack helped him out. Kaori look above her and a giant three headed dog came from above.

Since the dog was big a big dust from the dog from landing came. They all shut their eyes and cover their self with their arms. After the dust's clearing of, Kairi shout Kaori's name. But there was no sign of Kaori there's only her organization coat beneath the giant dog's foot.

A letter drift from above and landed to Riku's head. He told them all that there was a letter and he read to them all.

_Dear Mortals,_

_I told you that I'll be back! But not face to face I'm very busy to day. So instead of meeting face to face I summon my Big Dog, Cerberus! Have fun with him! Hahahahahahahaha!_

_From Hades_

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy! :D Hehehe I really like cliffy! Even it's cut the story but what can I do... Anyway Please vote for the poll I set up at my profile... I don't wanna number 11 to win...

Ow ya! Namine's keyblade well I'll explain at chapter 13! Well um... I dunno what to say but R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13: Finally Back

A/N: Hey! This is the thirteen chapter! I'm so happy! But unhappy as well. The Happy Part is this is the thirteen chapter and it's almost vacation time. The Unhappy part is Final Test is coming so... From 30may – 7June I'll be not posting the story for awhile because I want to study to get my final test scores well like eighty above. So um... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Finally Back<p>

Riku's POV

After we found out that Cerberus is the giant dog that Hades summons. But the worst thing is we don't see Kaori after the big dust appeared. Where is she did she make it or didn't. Man… I'm already missing her. What? What am is saying? I cared about Kaori but I felt like something… something hurting my chest but I don't know why.

All I want is well you know….. to get her memory back. I wanted her to remember me as me and not someone ells. I wanted her to well you know like me. But as a friend not as her boyfriend ,wha? why is my face all red? What does this means? Well I must hide my red face from anyone that's around me. I grip my hand and glared to Cerberus. As well as Kairi, Zack, Cloud, Sora, Namine, Donald, Goofy, Hercules and Phil.

We all were at our fighting pose. And we attack Cerberus together at once. Me and Kairi, we both look seriously. Sora and the other looks normal only an angry face. once more I grip my hand tightly to the keyblade. I wanted to punch Hades's face so badly. We all attack but it's just useless. All we do is approached and attack, that doesn't effected Cerberus. What is it's weak spot? I want to know! So I could hit it badly!

End of Riku's POV

When they were attacking Cerberus growled loudly. They all cover their ears to avoid a loud noise. After it's done growling they all uncover their ears and approached again. They all were hurt. When Cerberus wanted to attack them. Cerberus kaing( A/N: well it's like when you do something to your doggy.) very loudly. Then it ran away back to the underworld. A girl appeared after Cerberus ran away. " Wait I'm sorry doggy!" the girl reached out Cerberus.

Everyone sweat dropped and look to the girl. They all ran to the girl and Zack gave her a noogie. " you make us worry!" Sora shouted to the girl and the girl just rub the back of her head and stick her tongue. Zack gave another noogie. Namine just smiled as well Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Hercules, Phil, Sora and Cloud.

The girl grin sheepishly. Then Riku approached her and gave her a hug. " you make me worried" he whispered to her ears and blushed a little bit. All of their eyes winded. Sora puts both of his hand at the back of his head and whistle, Kairi just smiled and put her hands at her mouth, Namine just draw them, Donald look away as well as Goofy, Hercules just grin, Phil cross his arms, Zack just grin and cross his arms, Cloud just look at the but actually his smiling at the back of his scarf, and last but not least Jiminy just write this down.

" um… Riku?" the girl said. and Riku released her from his hug, rub the back of his head and blushed. Sora and Zack went to Riku and they both lean to Riku and smirk. Kairi laughed, Namine's drawing seriously, Donald and Goofy just laughed, Hercules and Phil just smiled and Cloud he just look at them with no emotions. The girl went to her stepped coat and sweat dropped.

" what's the matter Kaori?" Kairi ask her. Kaori grab her coat and shown Kairi and the others her of her coat the back part. They all sweat dropped and laughed a little. Kaori wrote down what happened today.

" well better get going" Kaori said. she opened a portal but before she went in to the portal and went back, Cloud gave her a keychain, a moogle keychain. It's a thank you give from saving him. Kaori waved goodbye and went into the portal. When she arrived the castle she saw Roxas, Xion, Axel and the rest. She smiled and went to Saix to give him the report. She went to Axel, Xion, and Roxas but before she went to them she gave Saix the coat that Cerberus stepped. All of them went to Twilight Town and ate Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. Roxas sat between Axel and Xion while Kaori sat next to Xion.

Roxas, Axel, and Xion were talking and they ask Kaori. But she fell a sleep. They all laughed, but their also confused 'cause she sleeping but don't fall. They all just look at the sunset and eat Ice-cream. Xion must watch Kaori to not fell down.

-Kaori's Dream/Flashback-

Kaori's POV

Where am I? I thought I was at the coliseum. But how did I get here? And what is this place? I look down and saw my picture holding both of my keyblade and there is the one that I cared at there. So I look but there's no one except me. I sighed.

" Hello there!" a girl voice said to and of course I was confused. Where did the voice came from. A light appeared in front of me. The light giggled.

" Can I ask you? how did I get here, were am I, and who are you?" I ask

" I saved you when you're almost been step by Cerberus, you went here 'cause of me, I want to talk. You're at you're awakening. And I'm….. well you'll know me when the time is right" she explained to me.

" Okay light what do you want to talk about?" I ask the light didn't responded.

In a few moments the light responded. " well um… I want to talk about your friend Zack and Cloud. You known them when you're little. You've met them. you don't remember 'cause-"

" That's enough!" another light appeared and cut the first one speech. I wanted to stopped the second light but it's to late.

End of Kaori's POV, Flashback or Dream

* * *

><p>AN: Hey there um yeah….. I dunno what to say but well Namine's keyblade the handle is shaped like a shell, the middle is straight blue and the blade is well um ocean and a um…. a sea-star. Well um if you don't get it well um just imagine and it's your creation.

So um … well wish me luck on my final exam and R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

A/N: Hai! There! Well I'm posting this 'cause I'm bored. So I opened the computer and type :D. Well enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Gone<p>

Kaori woke up suddenly. Axel, Roxas and Xion look at her and just smiled to her. " Hurry up eat you ice-cream! Half of it is melting and dripping" Axel said Kaori just nodded and ate her ice-cream with a frown face. Xion and Roxas look at Axel. Axel turn to them and freaked out 'cause both of them glared at him.

Xion look back to Kaori and ask " Something bugging you?" Kaori nodded. Xion sighed as well as Roxas. They just ate their ice-creams. And when their done they went back to the castle. Xion still worried about Kaori 'cause her face was still frowning.

Kaori walked to her room and jumps to her bed. She was staring at nothing then she sat at her bed, she turn around and glance at Kingdom Hearts. She sighed and turn again. She went to the table, sat down and start drawing about what happened when she was at the awakening.

She lean to the back of her chair. She stood up and grab a clean clothes. She went to the girls bathroom and took a shower. After she's done she went back to her room and sleep 'cause it was night.

The Next Morning

" Hey Wake up!" a blonde haired boy shout to the red haired girl. "wake up!" once more he shout. Finally the girl opened her eyes slowly. The boy cross his arms and the girl just rube her eyes. " you over slept!" the boy once more shouted. The girl just murmured.

" I'll be waiting at the grey area" the boy said and the girl nodded. She grab a pair of clean clothes and took a shower. After she's done she went to the grey area. The one who greeted her is the black haired girl.

The red and black haired girls talk. Then a blue haired teen came to them. " Kaori you'll do a mission with Roxas at Agrabah. Xion you'll do a mission with Demyx at Twilight Town" The two girls nodded and grab a paper from the blue teen. The blue teen walk to the window. And the two girls just stick their tongue out.

They both went to their partners and went to the world that they've been assign. Roxas and Kaori arrived at the world and they seat very quickly. " Man it's so hot here!" Roxas complains and Kaori nodded. " hey what did the paper said?" he ask and Kaori gave the paper to him. He read it and sweat dropped. " really? Saix? Defeat the fire plants?" Roxas sighed

" C'mon the faster we'll find it the faster we get out of here!" Kaori said and Roxas nodded. The both of the and found seven fire plants in the same place. They eliminated all of the fire plants. But the fire plants spit out fire balls that make them got burn. " you think we should took one and gave it to Marluxia?" Kaori ask and Roxas nodded. They slash six of the fire plants and gave the last fire plant a sleep potion. Kaori took a pot and put the fire plant at the pot.

" let's go home!" Roxas said while carrying the pot. Kaori nodded but then she look to her left and saw something shinny. She went there Roxas just followed her. " hey what happened? I thought-" Before Roxas's done talking

" it's lamp!" Kaori said Roxas just titled his head. Kaori rube the lamp with her palm. A blue smoke appeared from the lamp. They both coughed and saw a blue man appeared. Their eyes winded and their jaws dropped.

" Hey! New Comers I'm Genie!" Genie shake Kaori's hand. While changing him self into a small person.

" Ha! You found it! Nice work Kaori!" Kaori turn and saw Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Donald, Goofy and a man. " Kaori meet our new friend Aladdin and Abu!" Kaori nodded. " hey Roxas what are you carrying?" Sora ask.

" Don't mind the plant" Roxas said while shook his head and put the fire plant down. Sora nodded and sweat dropped.

"Kaori huh?" Kaori nodded " Okay Kaori, I'm here to grant you three wishes" Ginie said while at his back there is a billboard saying free three wishes. "Okay what do you want to wish for first?" he ask.

Kaori put her hand at her chin. She didn't get an idea what to wish for so she just well thinking. Then she snap her finger. " I wished that you could tell me who gave me this two keychain" she chirp while holding both of her keychain at her right palm. Genie snap his finger and a book came out he sat down and wears glasses and search.

" Sorry Kaori didn't found the person you're looking for" Genie said in disappointment. Kaori glance to the ground and grip both of her hands. " you 'kay?" Genie ask but Kaori didn't respond. " hey how about a game of guess who that is!" Genie said while wearing a suit and holding a mike but Kaori didn't responded either.

" wish is all yours, Roxas" Kaori said while toss the lamp to Roxas. " I want to be alone for a while" she said as she walks away. Kaori went to the a gate and went in that gate was a gate to get out of Agrabah. But she didn't go to the desert but she only sat at the one of the box and hug her knees.

" I never seen her that sad before" Roxas said. Kairi was getting worried, she wanted to go to Kaori but Kaori said that she want to be alone for a while. So Kairi sighed as well as Riku. He wanted to cheer Kaori up but well... she wants to be alone so Riku sighed.

" Roxas?" Genie tap Roxas's shoulder. " You got my lamp now so you got three wishes" Genie said and Roxas just look at the lamp. He glance to the lamp for a while. Genie ask him " so, what do you want?" Roxas didn't replied

" I don't want to have three more wishes but I want use Kaori's! I want the two last wished that Kaori have" Roxas shout to Genie, Genie just smiled nervously. They all just look at Roxas and just sighed. " The second wished is where to fine Kaori" Roxas made Kaori and his second wish. Genie grin, he snap his finger and a magic carpet came. He explain about the carpet and turn carpet into a tracking devise.

The tracking devise or carpet leads them to the Agrabah gate. " Kaori is just behind this gate!" Genie said while turn to the. Their faces brighten form worried to not worried. Genie opened the gate.

" Where is she?" Sora ask. They all searched under the box and around it but there's no sign about Kaori. Sora then look to Kairi who's sitting at one of the box. He sigh and went to her. Sora stood up next to Kairi. " Don't worry Kairi! We'll find her!" Kairi look to Sora and Sora look at her then grin. Kairi smiled sadly, Riku's just thinking about the time when Kaori was at their island, Namine's just not in the mood of drawing, Donald and Goofy just think, Aladin, Abu and Genie just think like Donald and Goofy.

" I'm going back to the castle!" Roxas said

" Wait" Ginie shout at Roxas, Roxas turns to Ginie " you forgot your fire plant and you still have one more wish" Ginie said while handing out the fire plant and the lamp. Roxas didn't grab the lamp but he glance at it. " You can wished it to find Kaori and I'll stay in the lamp and not get my dreams come true"

" what's your dreams?" Namine ask.

"my dream is to be free!" he said in seriously. Roxas think at his head. He think for two to five minutes. " So? Do you want to find Kaori?" Genie grin to Roxas and Roxas look at that

Roxas shook his head. They all was confused 'cause of Roxas. Genie titeld his head. " Genie I wish you were free!" Roxas shout at Genie and smiled sadly to him. A smoke from the lamp broke the bracelets at Genie's hand and he have legs.

" why? Why would you do that I thought-"

Before Genie's finished saying Roxas cut his speech and said " Don't worry Genie you've giving us wishes and you're tired so I freed you! Finding Kaori shouldn't be any problem!" Genie cried and waved goodbye to all of them and fly away with carpet. As well as Roxas he waved goodbye to them all and RTC.

When he arrived at the castle he gave the plant to Marluxia and ask them all " hey have one of you seen Kaori?" he ask. They all think and think and think.

" I thought she was with you" Xion said and all of them nodded. Roxas sighed and frowned. Xion titled her head while the others were confused.

" I know but, She wanted to be alone for a while and then when me, Sora and his friends were finding her the Genie was tracking her and she was located at the front gate of Agrabah but when he opened the door there was no sign of her. I think she's been kidnap.

* * *

><p>AN: whoops a cliffy Sorry but I just like cliffys hehehe. Anyways I'm posting 'cause it's the weekend so I post another chapter :D. I dunno what to say but R&R Please!


	15. Chapter 15: A Voice That Leads to Light

A/N: Hai! My test is finally over! All are above 80 but no 90 above and only a few that's under 80 and that is English ( reading and writing part) and Bahasa/Indonesian Language( the writing and speaking part ). Ow ya ... I forgot to tell you that Kaori's hair is still the same just like I told you at the previous chapter but I didn't tell you it's braid. So the bangs are like Kairi's and the back hair is like Lightning Farron ( from Final Fantasy XIII) but braided. Okay?

Now on to the story!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: A Voice That Lead To Light<p>

" I know but, She wanted to be alone for a while and then when me, Sora and his friends were finding her the Genie was tracking her and she was located at the front gate of Agrabah but when he opened the door there was no sign of her. I think she's been kidnap." a face full of regrets came from Roxas's face.

Xion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene eyes winded the rest of the just stared at Roxas. Larxene went to Roxas, her hand grip at Roxas's shoulder and shake his shoulder that make his body go the same just like his shoulder. Larxene shake Roxas's shoulder forward and backwards. " HOW COULD YOU LOST HER?" Larxene shouted to Roxas.

" I'm Sorry! She wanted to be alone so we left her alone!" Roxas said with a surender hands. Axel stopped Larxene by pulling her hood. Then Roxas just hides behind Demyx they all sweat dropped.

" now you know how I feel, Larxene's really creepy" Demyx said. Roxas flinched and glance to the ground Demyx turn to him and titled his head. Larxene finally calms down. They all sweat dropped except Roxas and Demyx. " hey Roxas! What's the matter dude? Not fealling well?" Demyx ask while both of his and are at and they all from staring at Larxene now staring at Demyx and Roxas.

Demyx waved a hand in front of Roxas's face. " we don't have time for this c'mon let's find her!"Roxas shouted.

Meanwhile...

" Spot anything yet?" Kairi ask while panting. She puts her hand at her knee 'cause she ran to find her sister. Then Kairi look at them and the only shake their heads. Kairi sighed " we look every where and there's no sign of her" she singed once more.

" Kairi where does your sister went when she's sad?" Namine ask. Kairi put her finger at her lips, she closed her eyes and think. Kairi just shake her head. They all sighed in disappointment. " well I think we just need to search every world that we visited.

They all murmured and Kairi just glance to the sky sadly and sighed. Just before they want to leave Agrabah. " Kairi!" Sora shouted. Their eyes winded widely. " Kairi! Kairi wake up!" Sora shout but Kairi didn't responded.

-x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x-

"what happend?... I thought I was with my friends" Kairi ask

_" hello there Kairi!"_

" w-who's there? Is it you Kaori?" Kairi shout

_" No, you'll know me when the time's right and I not Kaori but I know her"_

" O-okay... since you know Kaori then can you tell me where she is?" Kairi ask

_" well she's at yours and hers homeland"_

" M-my and Kaori's homeland? You mean our Island?" Kairi ask

_" No… but the one that knows it's your friend from Traverse Town"_

" My friends from Traverse Town…. That's right there are Yuffie, Leon, Aerith!" Kairi said ( A/N: At chapter two I think I didn't put Aerith but they've met.)

_" yup that's right! Now I'm sorry but I must go now"_

" wait!" Kairi shout

Back to the Agrabah

Kairi opened her eyes slowly…. They all were so happy that Kairi woke up. Sora asked what happened but Kairi didn't tell. She only said that they must hurry went to Traverse Town. Of course they're confused. With no other choice they followed what Kairi said. So they all went to the Gummi Ship and went back to Traverse Town. When they arrived they were greeted by the heartless. They summon their Keyblade, a magic staff and a shield. They all fight their way out from the heartless. They went to Leon's hotel room.

" We're Back!" Sora shouted and slam the door open. When there at the room, they sawed two new comers. A teen that's the same age as Aerith and a man older than Leon. " Are we interrupt thing something" Sora ask while puts his finger at his lips chibi style.

" you arrived unexpectedly" the teen that's the same age just like Aerith said. she stood up and walk to them and said " I'm Tifa! And the blonde man there is Cid! Nice to meet you! you must be the keyblade wilders right?" Tifa introduce herself and introduce Cid and ask them. They nodded slightly as Tifa grinned.

" So what brings you here?" Leon ask while polishing his blade

" well um… Do you know me and Kaori's homeland?" Kairi ask them. Tifa, Yuffie, Leon and Aerith's eyes winded and their face began to frown. " I-I'm sorry" Kairi apologized but they're still frowned. Cid looked at them and sighed.

" well um….. what's your names?" Cid ask.

" I'm Kairi and this is Sora, Riku, Namine, Donald and Goofy" Kairi explained while she points.

" Well Kairi and her friends, they all face are frown 'cause of their homeland. We all came from the same world even you, Kairi. They told me that four of their friends are gone. Two they didn't tell me but the other two is you and Kaori" Cid explained as that room was silent. No one was talking not even Jiminy wrote at his journal.

" So our homeland is falling through the Darkness. And our homeland's-" Yuffie said

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

" Hollow Bastion" Kairi said while glancing up to the castle. Sora, Riku, Namine, Donald and Goofy look at Kairi with a nervous face. ' If I've met Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa then why can't I remember?' Kairi ask her self.

" Kairi is that you?" a voice came from behind and it's Roxas. Roxas walk forward to them and rube the back of his head. " well.. um… it's a coincidence we met here right?" he ask and they all nodded.

" Didn't a voice told you?" Kairi ask as Roxas shook his head to the left and then to the right. " then why did you look for her at here?" she ask and Roxas just puts his hand at the back of his head and glance to the sky.

" well um…. I have the feeling that she's here" he explained. Kairi owed and nodded. " hey c'mon let's go searched for her!" Roxas shout and grinned to them and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>AN: Man…. I really like a cliffy chapter….. Anyways…. Is already almost the ending of the part and don't forget about the game ok the title is Separated Life so don't forget okay?

R&R Please!


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

A/N: Hey there readers! I hope you enjoy the story! Maybe it will be the last chapter that you read. Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Truth<p>

They went up jump to the floating rock to the other floating rock also known as the Rising Falls. They haven't arrived at the Hollow Bastion' entrance but the reach until the middle of The Rising Falls ( or if you don't understand, the part when Riku stole Sora's keyblade and when Donald and Goofy abandon Sora/ When Sora met Beast and Riku gave him his wooden sword at KH 1)

They all just look at the castle waiting for them to get in the castle. So they jump and jump until they reach the end of Rising Falls. They went up to the castle gates with a elevator. They arrived at the castle gate and a bunch of heartless appeared. They all summon their weapon.

All of the keyblade wielders slash the heartless with their keyblade. Donald attack them with his magic and Goofy attack them with his trusty shield. Sora pointed that there's a giant door there. They all went there but when the time when they wanted to open the gate/door they can't open it, it's still lock.

They went back to the place that they fought the heartless and went to their left. They saw another gate but the gate opened it self they're shock but they just walk trough the gate. And they saw a spiky spark ball. They went to it and a elevator appeared and they've been transported to the elevator. The elevator went down and they appeared to be back at The Rising Falls but below the Rising Falls there's a way.

But they got some company that they must defeat. Five darkballs appeared. Roxas slash the first darkball. The second darkball attack Namine but she could slash it first before it attack her. The third darkball attacked Riku. He got hurt but Donald cured him. And attack it with Riku. The fourth darkball is defeated by Sora and Goofy and the last darkball is slashed by didn't find a way to go underground. Roxas suggest that they could use the bubble and they all agree.

They bubble that they used to go underground arrived them to the Waterway. They found many chest. There was a door beside them but the can't open it. Donald use triple firaga but it doesn't work. Goofy tried but his plan doesn't work either. They look at each other and sighed. Namine got a plan that involves with magic. She explained the plan and they agree with it. Donald frozen the door and they all waited for a few minutes and Goofy attack it with his shield. The shield didn't broke or anything it's just bender a little. They all found another bubble and went in it.

The bubbles went under the water and bring them back to the surface. Another door is in their way. They use he same trick like the first door. after they broke it that door leads to the dungeon. Darkballs, Shadows, and soldiers attack them. They got hurt but they've been cured by Donald's magic.

They went out from the dungeon and back to the waterway. They went to the lest and found a box attached to the wall. Sora switch it and a secret door behind them open. Once more they found a switch and a wall close their previous way. The went to the door that they open earlier and went to the right. Another box at the all and once more Sora flip the switch.

The door next to the second switch's left opened. They went there and another switch they saw but the saw the switch was at the ground. This time Riku flip the switch. The door at their right opened. And they went there and go into the bubbles. The bubbles bring them to the water and back up to the surface. They flip two more switch and they went back to the Castle Gates.

The door that they couldn't open before now they could open it and they arrived at the entrance hall. At the entrance hall they found a tall person. That person got two horns on the head, wearing a robe, holding a scepter, the skin's pale green and the nails are purple. The person eyes is shut until they've come, the person open his/her eyes.

" who are you?" Kairi shouted. The person didn't responded. Once more Kairi ask " Who are you? Answer Me!" she yeld to the mysterious person. The person smirked and laugh evilly.

" I'm Maleficent," Maleficent said and they all jump a little. " Why are you here, Princess?" she ask they all titled their head. Maleficent smirked and they all glared at her.

"what do you mean? Kairi and Namine isn't a Princess!" Riku shouted. Namine began to be confused. Sora cross his arms and nodded in agreement what Riku said. Donald and Goofy put a glare on their face, that glare were for Maleficent. Roxas Joined Donald and Goofy, he glared and cross his arms. And Kairi she began to put her left hand at her right arm and gaze the floor. She sighed and Maleficent just smirked.

" what she ment is me," Kairi explained while her face is frown. They all were shock when the time Kairi said that she's a princess. Sora was going to say something but Kairi cut him of. " I'm not a princess but I'm a princess of hearts. A princess of hearts is the one who has no darkness in their hearts. There's only eight, Kaori and I are one of them." Kairi explained but before she explain she turn to them.

" Well the king told us about the eight princess of hearts but he didn't told us who they are. Kairi how do you know that you're one of the princess of hearts?" Goofy ask.

" Kaori told me," Kairi gaze to the floor and continued. " even though my memories gone but there's some left. Kaori told me when we're little." Kairi explained, she closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

-Flashback-

" Kairi, since Master Yen Sid and King Mickey told me something. Kairi, beware of the darkness, they're spreading everywhere. Master Yen Sid told me that there's eight Princess of hearts. You and I are one of them!" Kaori explained to Kairi and grinned. Kairi just gaze at her.

Suddenly Kaori stop grinning and look to the sky sadly. Kairi just look at her confusedly. " Kairi I felt like someday that we'll be separated 'cause of the darkness" Kaori said while holding her flower ring-necklace. Kairi's eyes winded widely.

" Don't say that!" Kairi shout as Kaori look at her. " If we are going to be separated by the darkness then we'll meet again. And Aq- cast a spell on our necklace. The spell that she cast on us will lead us to another light!" Kairi shout and Kaori just smiled. " then we'll promise that we could meet again!" Kairi lend out her pinkie and Kaori lend out hers. They both make a promise.

-End of Flashback-

" So that what happen" Kairi said as they all now understand.

" yes but does your sister Kaori told you that she **was** the eight princess of hearts?" Maleficent said. They all look to Maleficent with a shock face.

" what do you mean?" Kairi ask

Maleficent smirk evilly. " Didn't she told you that her heart is Twilight?" Maleficent ask.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry but I must stop here for this chapter. Well um I hope you enjoy this chapter!

R&R Please


	17. Chapter 17: Twilight Heart

A/N: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! So well um Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

XIIXV: Thanks for the review! Well um... I dunno what to say next so once more Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Twilight Heart<p>

Maleficent smirk evilly. " Didn't she told, you that her heart is Twilight?" Maleficent ask. Kairi's eyes winded widely and she gasp. Roxas, Riku, Sora, Namine, Donald and Goofy only gasp. Once more Maleficent smirk evilly. " Why, That's cruel of her for keeping a secret like that" Maleficent said. The Entrance Hall is dead silent. No one was talking or even do something.

Kairi gaze the ground and grip her hand tightly. They all just look at Kairi. " No, you're wrong! Kaori won't keep a secret like that!" Kairi shout in an angry tone. A serious face were at her face. Roxas, Riku, Sora, Namine, Donald and Goofy were shock 'cause they never seen Kairi that angry before.

" or would she?" Maleficent say while an evil laugh came out from her mouth. Kairi frown and closed her eyes. Sora sighed, Namine just speechless the same like Donald and Goofy, Riku and Roxas glared to Maleficent.

Sora went to Kairi and put his hand at her left shoulder. " Tell me..." Kairi said. Sora look at her just like the others. " Tell me... why is her heart Twilight?" she ask. Sora just look at her with a sad emotion laid on his face.

Maleficent moving her hand while explaining. " She has a twilight hearts 'cause of someone turn her heart that way" she explained. Then she continued " she had it since she's four years old. A twilight heart can be controlled by the light and by the darkness." Once more she smiled evilly.

A tears dripping from Kairi's face. Sora's eyes winded widely. His face narrowed to Maleficent and he glared to her. Maleficent only smirk. " You made her cry!" Namine shout to Maleficent.

" Oh! Did I?" Maleficent ask. she put her left hand at her chest and pretend to be shock. They all nodded in agreement. " Then take this!" she shout. She stretched her hand out. A green fire appeared and she throw it to Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Donald and Goofy. Sora stand in front of Kairi. To shield her from the fire and risk his life for her.

The green fire is getting closer any minute but a keyblade block it's way. They keyblade was thrown from the Sora's right and Maleficent's left. " That fire will hurt you, you know?" a person said from the stairs. They all narrowed their eyes to the person.

" Kaori!" Roxas shouted. Their faces brighten and they all sigh in relieved. Kaori sigh only she didn't do any reactions. She just held her hand out and the keyblade that she threw went back to her.

Maleficent face is full with anger. " How could you escape from their? The heartless are undefeated and 'he', isn't 'he' suppose to be keep an eye on you?" she ask and glared. Kaori glared as well and laughed slightly.

" 'he' even not keeping and eye on me" Kaori said and laughed. They heard a weird noise and Maleficent smirk. Kaori gaze to Maleficent and titled her head. A dark heartless appeared and it's hand grip Kaori's body. Kaori strangle to released the grip.

The dark heartless pulling it's hand and Kaori's body. " Kairi what ever you do, don't ever gave up the light that's within you! The light within you is really meaning full to the others! Kairi believe the light will guide you!" Kaori shouted and Kairi flinched. The dark heartless took Kaori away from them.

" Give Kaori back you old Hag!" Kairi shouted

" How dare you call me 'old Hag'!" Maleficent shout to them. Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Namine summon their keyblade. As for Donald and Goofy, Donald prepare his staff and Goofy prepared his shield. They all beginning to approached her. Maleficent raise both of her hand and she spread out fog .

Their shock about smoke. They were trying to hold their breath but they couldn't take it any more. They felt a little bit sleepy. " How do you like my sleeping smoke?" Maleficent ask. She laughed evilly. Kairi, Sora, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Donald and Goofy laid down to the floor 'cause of the smoke/fog.

Kairi grip her hand tightly as she gaze to Maleficent who's walking away from them. " And where are you going?" Maleficent turn around and saw Kairi who's stood up and summoning her keyblade. A glared for Maleficent from Kairi.

" Kairi what are you doing? She cast a slepping smoke/fog to us it's useless" Sora said with an exhausted voice. They all nodded slighly for Sora's speeched. " Just give it up. You won't survive if your alone" Sora continued. Kairi grip her keyblade tightly.

" I'll join you!" Kairi turn arround and the one who says that it was Roxas. He walk slowly towards Kairi. When he's at her side he grinned. " Our goal's the same right?" he said and Kairi nodded. They both gaze towards Maleficent. Maleficent once more raised both of her hand and a green fire appeared around her. After the green fire's gone they all look that Maleficent's a dragon.

Kairi and Roxas look at each other and nodded. They both approached to Maleficent. Maleficent lower her head down and she released a green fire from her mouth. Roxas dodge to the right and Kairi dodge to the left. after the fire isn't coming from her mouth, Kairi and Roxas approached to her once more.

Roxas jump and hit Maleficent at her neck. Roxas landed at the floor. They didn't find any where of her weakness. So they just hit her randomly. Kairi hit her at the body and Roxas hit her at the neck again. Maleficent stomp her arm to the ground and hit Kairi. She spits more fire from her mouth.

Roxas's just helping Kairi stand up and they both went in front of Maleficent. Roxas's jump and hit her face. Kairi uses strike raid for hitting her neck. Roxas and Kairi got wiped out as Maleficent wipe them out with her arm. Maleficent make a circle that's from fire balls that she made.

They fire balls hit's Kairi and Roxas. One of them approached to Sora. Sora was laying down he can't barly moved 'cause of the sleeping smoke/fog. He felt he was very tired. And he look towards the green fire that's approaching him. Seconds before the fire hits Sora. Someone block the fire from him.

Sora shouted " –"

* * *

><p>AN: cliffy! Hahahahaha I always loved cliffys. Well um there's still a few more actions. So keep reading if you want to know what happens next. And in chapter 1 Kaori and Kairi got separated when they're five years old. In the second chapter they were 13 years old just like Namine, Xion and Olette while the boys are 14. In chapter 11 Zack mentions that he and cloud meet Kaori eight years ago so they've meet when Kaori and Kairi is four years old, Okay?

R&R Please!


	18. Chapter 18: Being Controlled

A/N: Hey There! Readers ! I'm so glad that I made it till this chapter! So Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts but Kaori belongs to me

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Being Controlled<p>

Sora's eyes winded widely. " Roxas!" Sora shouted as Roxas blocking the fire balls from him. " Roxas, What are you doing?" he continued as he tried to stood up. He did stood up but he felt dizzy and fell to his knee. He see Roxas once more and his body just fell to the floor 'cause of the sleeping smoke.

Roxas block it with both of his keyblade. He held Oblivion with his right hand and diagonal to the left. As for the Oathkeeper it's the opposite of Oblivion. He held it at his left hand and diagonal to the right. And makes his keyblade an X shield.

Kairi continuing to hit Maleficent as Roxas's keeping guard of the one who's sleeping 'cause of the sleeping smoke. Kairi uses blizzard to stop Maleficent but it's use less so she uses thunder. The thunder worked but there's a lot of smoke. Kairi opened her eyes a little while coughing and she saw Maleficent isn't opening her eyes so she uses blizzard once more.

Kairi hit's Maleficent more with her magic. Maleficent keep spitting green fire from her mouth as Roxas tried to keep them save while staying out the danger from the green fire. After Kairi hit's more and more, Roxas help her a little. Maleficent is weaker and weaker. She dropped her self to the floor. Green and black fire swallow her up.

Roxas is already cheering. Kairi went to him and pointed. Roxas's cheering went to a jaws dropped as the fountain is broke. They both sweat dropped. Sora, Namine, Riku, Donald and Goofy woke up frome the sleeping smoke. The five of them sweat dropped. And they continue their journey to find their friend.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Maleficent's panting hardly. She walks with her left hand at her stomach and her scepter's helping her walk. A dark portal appeared behind her. " need some help?" a mysterious person hiding at the darkness ask.

Maleficent turn to her back." what are you doing here? I thought your keeping an eye on her?" she shout as the person in the dark side just laughed evilly. " what are you laughing at?" once more she shouted as the person still laughing evilly.

" This time she wont get out and I sealed the door so no one could get in" The person said as Maleficent smirked.

" Very well then continue with your job!" Maleficent shouted to the person. And the person just opened a portal and walk to the portal.

At the Lift Stop

They're confused by the lift stop. Once they took the lift stop they end up at another place. But finally they made it. They saw an open door so they went in there. The door closed by it self as the heartless came. They went in to the castle's chapel. Th heartless attack them as they tried to hit them.

There are shadows, soldiers,stealth soldiers, air soldiers, red nocturnes, yellow operas, darkballs and wyfrens. Sora slashed them all as Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Donald and Goofy help him.

A soldier is at Sora's back just before it's gonna steal Sora's heart Roxas slashed it. He tanked Roxas and Roxas just pats his shoulder. " A little help here!" Riku shout as Sora and Roxas nodded, they both helped Riku defeat the wyvern. Kairi helped Namine defeat the yellow opperas.

Donald help the girls as Goofy help the boys. Doanld uses blizzard to froze the yellow operas. Then he command tha Kairi and Namine hits the yellow operas. They both nodded as they both nodded. They both slash the frozen yellow operas.

Goofy and Roxas handle the soldiers and the red nocturnes. While Sora and Riku handle the wyverns and the darkballs. Roxas and Goofy are getting tired for chasing the soldiers and the red nocturnes. Finally they both got the soldiers and the red nocturnes surrounded. Goofy throw his shield and make it like a Frisbee as for Roxas he uses thunder to destroy them.

Riku and Sora finally done their job as for the girls and Donald they're still busy on defeating the shadows, stealth soldiers and the air soldiers. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Goofy help them.

After they're done the chapel's door opened. They went out and saw a door at their left. it's the only door. Donald rush to that door and open it but there's a seal. They think and think how do they undo the seal. Then Sora's keyblade appeared but Sora didn't summon it. He gaze at his keyblade and look to the others. As he and the others nodded.

They all stand back from the door and sora jump back as a shape, a keyhole shape appeared. The keyblade make a circle at the end of the keyblade or the blade. And the light go straight a head. The seal is undo and they all went in.

They went in and walk trough a hallway. All of them walk confusedly as they look to their right and their left. They until the reach the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway there's two stairs way that leads to the same area. They all went the left stairs. They didn't saw anyone so they went to the middle.

They look around but there wasn't anyone there except them self. They all are facing the hallway and only look to their right and left. Roxas turn his head and shouted " Kaori!" after he shout that name Kaori turn around the same as Kairi, Namine, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy. Kairi's very happy to see her sister's still safe.

" Kaori what are you waiting for? C'mon, come here and let's go!" Namine shout to Kaori but Kaori didn't responded and only glance to the ground sadly and put her left hand at her right arm. They all titled their head confusedly. " Hey you 'kay?" Namine ask as Kaori still didn't responded.

" well as you see she don't wan't to leave this place" The mysterious person said as he stood behind Kaori. Kaori flinched and turn around.

She turn to Kairi, Sora, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Donald and Goofy. " that's not true! I wanted to go home but-" Just before she could finished her sentences. The person just summon his heartless and the heartless grip her body once more.

" Who are you and Let my friend go!" Roxas shout to the mysterious person that summon his heartless. The person just smirked evilly. " Well where's my answer!" he shouted once more. As the person chuckled evilly.

" I'm Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness ( A/N: A.K.A Xehanort's Heartless)" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness said while he raise both of his hand. " this twilight heart girl is the Key to open this keyhole and this world will be consume by the Darkness!" he continued. As Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Donald and Goofy glared as for Kaori she's trying to get out from the grip.

" there are two ways to unlock this keyhole. One by kidnapping all of the eight princess of hearts and the second way by finding a twilight heart person. Since your friend is the only one so me and Maleficent plan to use the second way. We wouldn't wast the power of the princess of hearts first would we?" Ansem explained as they glared to him. Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness command his heartless to released Kaori. The heartless obey him.

The heartless released Kaori from the grip. Kaori fell to the floor, she stood up and summon her keyblade. She approached to Ansem , The Seeker Of Darkness and attack him. But just the moment she's gonna attack Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness make the Grand Hall pitch black/Blackout no one couldn't see each other. The blackout only for a few seconds, The Grand Hall now it's bright.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Donald and Goofy gaze to Ansem. And Ansem only smirked. They're all confused before the blackout Kaori wanna fight Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness but why isn't she attack him if she's holding her keyblade,Raising Flower. Now she's standing in front of Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness. What happen when there's a blackout? Why is Kaori is in front of him?

Kaori turn around and walk slowly to Kairi, Riku, Sora, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy while she's glance to the floor. " Hey Kaori, you 'kay?" Riku ask as he walk torwads to Kaori. Riku reached out his hand to held Kaori's shoulder.

" Duck!" Kaori said as she slash her keyblade to Riku horizontally. Riku didn't followed her command he jumped back. To Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy.

" What did you do to her!" Riku yell at Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness angrily. Sora and Roxas held up Riku. Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness smirk and the he crossed his arms. Riku wanted his answers. But Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness didn't responded. Riku lost his temper and released him self from Roxas and Sora, he summons his keyblade, Way to The Dawn and approached Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness.

He slashed Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness vertically but A person block his way. " Kaori, What are you Doing?" Riku ask angrily as his released the attack. Kaori just grip her keyblade tightly with both of her hands and look to her right.

" You see she's under my command. Didn't Maleficent told you?" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness explained as he smirked and for Kaori she just felt like she wanna cry. Riku, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy remembering what Maleficent told the earlier. That a twilight heart can be control by the darkness and light.

Riku glared to Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness. As he smirked to Riku. " You're heart is consumed by the darkness but why? Why didn't the darkness took over your body?" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness ask as Riku grip his hand and put it at his chest.

" No! Riku don't let the darkness consume your heart! The light in your heart will guard you from the darkness!" Kaori shout. Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness glared at her and controlled her to attack Riku. Evrey attack that she use is block by Riku. Kairi just wanna punched Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness at the face. Sora and Namine held her. Roxas, Donald and Goofy sweat dropped 'cause this time Kairi lost her temper.

" Kairi, this is up to Riku now! You can't do anything els except to trust Riku! Don't you trust Riku? Ah-yuck" Goofy ask as Kairi flinched and calm down. Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness saw them. Theirs a glared a crossed his face. The he smirked and summon heartless to attack Kairi, Sora, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy. Riku saw what Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness did. So he ran to them but Kaori block his way.

Riku sighed and continued to fight Kaori. He slashed but Kaori block it. Kaori jump back near the keyhole and Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness. She heard what Ansem said to himself. She heard that any minutes from now the keyhole will be complete. After she heard that she regrets what she did. _' Hey what happen?'_ The girl voice ask at her mind while she's dodging Riku's attack

" well voice I'm being controlled by the darkness or Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness" Kaori said at her mind as she slashed Riku horizontally.

_' You must fight the Darkness that Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness cast on you. Find your light side back, the only one who can help you is the one you're fighting' the voice said_

" Riku?" Kaori ask to the voice as she dodges Riku's attack.

_'uh-huh' the voice said ' Riku's your light even though Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness told you that Riku's heart got darkness but he's willing to kept it just to keep you, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy safe but the most important he held it just to keep you safe' the voice said._

Kaori clashed with Riku but she released it and tears dripping from her eyes Riku's eyes winded. He asked himself why is she crying or did I do anything wrong? Riku's reached his hand out to held Kaori's shoulder.

" I won't Let you control My heart and I won't let you hurt My friend!" suddenly Kaori said as she's been released by Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness's control. Light has enter her heart once more but her heart still twilight so now the light is controlling her.

* * *

><p>AN: The chapter is finally done I think this is a long chapter. For a few chapter in the future there will be more fighting but there's no blood 'kay?

R&R Please!


	19. Chapter 19: Her Letter

A/N: Hai there readers! Sorry if I'm updating late it's because my bro always plays the computer. So Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I own Kaori.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Her Letter<p>

" I won't Let you control My heart and I won't let you hurt My friend!" suddenly Kaori said as she's been released by Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness's control. Light has entered her heart once more but her heart still twilight so now the light is controlling her.

Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness glared to Kaori, Kaori approached to Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness. They both fight but Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness just cross his arms and let his heartless do the work. Riku helped her out and Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Donald and Goofy still defeating the heartless near the hallway.

Kaori POV

Man... why is Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness so lazy? I'm mean he uses his heartless to fight with us. Like his totally a lazy person. Only fight the two of us is it a big deal or not? Now that's just unfair.

Whoa! That was a close one. I continuing defeating Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness with Riku. Wha? What happen why is my face warm did I get a cold or something? I wonder and wonder with out paying attention to the enemy. " watch out!" Riku shouted to me and I flinched.

After I flinched, It turns out that I was being slammed and just closed my eyes. But I thought I was suppose to be slam to the floor but it isn't hard like the floor, who or what is it? When I opened my eyes I was shock and I gasp with a little tone. The one i-is

" You 'kay?" Riku ask and I nodded. He carried me bridled style. When he put me down my face was slightly red. And I dunno why. Ugh keep it together Kaori keep it together. Now I'm going for real now!

End of POV

Kaori approached Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness and Riku's right behind her. They both slashed Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness but he disappear and reappear. They both slashed him once more but he disappeared. They both look around to their left and right. He appeared at the back of them.

He smirk evilly and kick Riku at his back. Riku fell and grip his hand tightly. Kaori rush to Riku and help him up. She turn to Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness who's smirking to the both of them. Kaori glared to Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness. She stood up in front of Riku. Riku turn to her.

" You won't hurt my friends!" Kaori summons her Keyblade Raising Flower. She ran to Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness, she slashed him horizontally but he disappeared. Kaori grunts. He appeared at Kaori's back and she turn to him he uses a black hole to swallow her up.

" give her back!" Riku shout as Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness smirked evilly. Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness opened a dark portal and went in.

Meanwhile Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy.

The heartless was exterminated. A Soldire appeared behind Kairi. Sora shout watch out to Kairi. She turn and shut her eyes. A giant shuriken was been trow. Then A black haired girl came with her friends. " hey there! Long time no see!" she said and grab her Shuriken.

" Yuffie! Leon! Aerith! Cid! Tifa!" Sora shout. Kairi thank Yuffie for saving her. And she just rub the back of her head.

" Where's your other friend?" Leon ask

They all flinched and gaze at each other. " Riku!" they shout at the same time. They went to Riku. They saw Riku's gripping his hand tightly and gaze to the floor. Sora lock the keyhole and went to Riku. He explained what happened. They're eyes winded.

Riku's full of regrets. They all just sigh and Sora pats Riku's shoulder. Yuffie was looking at the final keyhole. Then A piece of paper fall to her head. She grab it and it was an address less letter. She went to Kairi and gave her the letter. Kairi's confused in order to know what's in the letter they must open it.

Kairi read the letter to them all.

_Thinking my past when it's gone._

_All of the lost memories I'll find them._

_But... I need your help. The people from my past, the light that brings me courage, the new friends. They will help me seek my answers. My memories will come back and filled with new ones. More worlds to safe. Helping the sorrows and more._

_I'll remember all of you've done for me. The nice things, the time when you helped me. Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're all been worried. Now maybe I'm not worthy to be one of the Princess Of Hearts. My heart will forever in the darkness but... even in the deepest darkness there's always be light._

_Maybe my journey will end. All of the memories is going to be broken. All of the world that's will be unlock. The sorrow will be found. The keyblade barrier will connect the happiness within them. And now... maybe the journey isn't over._

_To found me. To find the one who's still is the darkness. To find who's waiting at the edge and to find the one who's heart is gone. Even who has a dark heart. I'm lost... I-I dunno where to go. All I can see is the darkness. I can't fell anything. All I see is people suffering 'cause the darkness. The people from different worlds are fighting to get the light._

_More and more days I saw people loosing their hearts and being a heartless. Tell me the answer. Will you or wouldn't you bring happiness to the sorrows? Bring the light to the darkness? Helping the worlds? The journey isn't going to be over but... maybe it has just began._

* * *

><p>AN: End of Chapter! XD Yay the computer's on! For only a day no computers at my house not even a laptop but today the computer's on again .well um...

R&R Please!


	20. Chapter 20: Kingdom Hearts

A/N: Hey there readers! I hope you enjoy this Chapter. So well um Enjoy!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kaori belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Kingdom Hearts<p>

" What does the letter mean? Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness didn't gave her a paper to wrote this or did he?" Sora puts his hand at his chin. Riku slap his forehead, Kairi and Namine sigh, Roxas sweat dropped, Donald and Goofy just titled their head, Leon cross his arms, Aerith just smiled nervously, Yuffie grinned, Tifa sigh deeply and Cid puts his hands at his hips.

Tifa walked to Kairi who's looking at the letter. Tifa pats her shoulder and Kairi look at her. " Maybe this letter expressed her feelings within her" she said as Kairi look back to the letter and smiled. She nodded and Tifa pats her head.

" But where is she right now?" Namine ask as the all sigh in disappointment.

" I know where he is" Aerith said and they all turn back to her. " I always done some research of him and his at The End Of The World" Aerith said as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy nodded.

" Good Luck!" Yuffie shout as the rushed to get out from there.

" Wait!" Leon cross his arms. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy stopped. " What did you did to the Entrance Hall?" He ask as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Donald and Goofy frozed.

" Run!" Donald shout and they all run. Leon's head got a big vein. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Cid just sweat dropped.

-Gummi Ship-

They're already. Donald count backwards three until one and Blastoff! He said. They must cross the road block first. With out anything to lose. They made it in peace. They look arround and there just floating rocks. There way to find Kaori wouldn't be so easy like they thought. They must fought a lot of heartless.

They finally arravide but... when they're arrived they only saw orbs that the worlds that they visited. They walk and jump until they found a door. Sora opened and it's...

" This is- Our Island!" Namine said as memories showed up to Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine's head.

" This world has been connected" A voice said " Tied to the darkness, Soon to be completely eclipsed, There is very much to learn" the voice said.

" Gawrsh! The ocean is turning black!" Goofy shout as they're eyes winded. The land is cracking up. They look at the island and it's turning out bad.

" You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing... can understand nothing" The voice said again. They look to their left and right. Sora gaze to the front and he saw Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness.

" Take a look at this tiny place" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness said. " To the heart seeking freedom, this Island is a prison surrounded by water" he continued. Her turn and smirked. " So as this girl"

A memories flash came to them all the memories flash is Kaori. Kairi's memories flash to Kaori is when they're kids, Sora, Riku and Namine's memories flash about Kaori is when she visited their island, Donald and Goofy's memories flashback is when she and Kairi with Mickey to visited Master Yen Sid's tower when they're kids and Roxas's memories flashback is when he have fun with her and Olette, Pence and Hayner. Even having fun with the organization member.

" No you're wrong her heart is full of light!" Kairi shout and glared to Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness. Suddenly they hear a crashing sound. They're tree house broke and showed up darkness side. The land is cracking to pieces.

" The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows and consumes it! Only a Twilight Hearted and The Hearts with out darkness in their hearts Could open, KINGDOM HEARTS!" Ansem shout.

" Now with the Power of The Twilight Hearted have open the door ! Behold the endless abyss!" he raise both of his hand. " Within lies the hearts of all worlds~ Kingdom Hearts!"

They all somehow could glide. Donald put a magic glide spell on them. Their eyes winded 'cause A giant ship heartless. " Behold the world of chaos heartless!" their jaws dropped 'cause that is one big heartless ship.

" Now every light must be in the hands of darkness!" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness shout once more. Kingdom Hearts gate opened and darkness was spreading.

" we need to close that door!" Roxas shout. They been surrounded by the darkness and the darkness trying to took them.

" That worthless keyblade of yours wont seal Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts's power is darkness and it will always be!" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness shout.

" No! Your wrong ! now I know without a doubt Kingdom Hearts is light!" Riku shout as the darkness let them go and they fall to the ground savely.

" wha~? No this can't be? NO!" Ansem, The Seeker Of Darkness shout and disappear 'cause of Kingdom Hearts's light. They all saw and rushed to the gate of Kingdom Hearts.

" we gotta closed this gate" Namine says and they all nodded. Roxas, Donald and Goofy took the left side of the door while Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Riku to the right side of the door.

Goofy look to Kingdom Hearts and his eyes winded. He taps Donald and Roxas's shoulder and pointed to Kingdom Hearts. Roxas and Donald's eyes winded. " Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku look!" Roxas shout and the four of them look and saw.

" that's Kaori and the King!" Donald shout. Their jaws drop except Roxas. Their jaws drop 'cause Kaori can uses two keyblade. " Kaori! Your Majesty! C'mon get out from there before the gate closes!" Donald shouted. Kaori and The King saw them and they only smiled.

" Kaori helped them closed the gate! I'll handel them!" The King said and Kaori nodded. She rush to them. And took the same side as Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku.

" C'mon we can do this!" Kaori said. She put her hand at the edge of door. with all strenght they close the door. A 'whoa!' was heard and it was the Majesty. " Your Majesty!" Kaori rushed to the majesty and sighed. The majesty's hurt by the heartless.

" Sora!" Kaori stood up and Sora's head look to inside. " Catch!" she throw the Majesty while the gate's almost closed but there's still a opening space. Sora catches the majesty.

" Kaori there's still time C'mon! Get out of there!" Donald shout. Kaori only shook her head and summon her keyblade.

" No, It's Okay because there's always a Door To light" Kaori smiled and tears rolling down from her eyes. " C'mon Sora let's lock this gate for good!" she said and Sora nodded. He lays down the majesty carefully and summon his keyblade. The door is shut so... Kaori and Sora raise both of their keyblade. A light circle both of their blades. Two straight line appeared at both sides of he gate. After that the gate is seal and disappeared.

They all look the gate disappearing. All of them sighed. Kairi started to cry. Sora pat her shoulder. They started walking Donald and Goofy took the king back to their homeland. Roxas opened a portal for them.

Kairi was standing up alone at one of edge. Sora, Riku, Namine and Roxas went to her. Sora stood next to her. Namine, Riku and Roxas is standing behind them. Roxas turn. " hey do you want me to open a—," Roxas was cut until a scream. He turn and saw that their place and his are separated.

" Kairi! I promise that I'll find her! I won't give up until I find her! I promise!" Roxas shout.

" I'm counting on you Roxas! Please bring her back!" Kairi shout as Roxas nodded. Light dropping from the sky. Pieces of the island came back. The ocean's water's coming back, the trees grow back,the stars came back. Roxas's place is getting farther and farther until they could only see the sea.

" Maybe Me and her is fate to be separated life..." Kairi's eyes are dripping some more tears. She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Sora pats Kairi's shoulder once more. Namine and Riku just smiled.

" C'mon let's go home" Namine request and they all nodded.

-Hollow Bastion-

They're all at the library. Then Cid came in. They all gaze to Cid. " I brought new friends!" he setp a side and two person. One has black hair and the other is blonde.

" Is good to be home!" the black haired one put both of his arm behind his head. The blonde one just nodded.

" Welcome back Zack! Cloud!" Yuffie greeted. Zack and Cloud just grinned and walk to them.

-Twilight Town-

Hayner, Pence and Olette are eating Ice-cream while sitting at the clock tower. They all gaze to the sunset. " Hey when will Roxas and Kaori visit us again?" Olette ask and look to both of them they just look to Olette back and shrugged.

" Who knows maybe next year or next month" Pence bit his ice-cream. Olette and Hayner just smiled and gaze to the sun.

" If they do come back we'll be waiting" Hayner smiled. They all gaze to the sky and smiled. They continue eating their ice-cream and make plans idf Roxas and Kaori visit them again.

-The Castle That Never Was-

Roxas came back with full of disappointment. When Roxas came in they all look happy to Roxas but when Roxas arrived alone they all frowned. Roxas sighed deeply. " She sacrifice her self to close Kingdom Hearts" Roxas sighed and walk slowly. They all smiled sadly.

When Roxas just standing up at the middle. A person came and gave him a noogie. " Turn that frown up site down, Roxas!" Roxas flinched. The person released Roxas and Roxas turn and saw.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

" It's really her. It's been so long since I saw her. I wanted to talk to her more but she doesn't belong here. Her home is at the real world. Good luck..."

-Destiny Island-

Kairi's walking to the cave near the waterfall while Sora and Riku are racing and Namine's drawing. Kairi walk into the cave and saw all of the drawings. Then she went to the rock that's behind her she look at the rock wall and then turn.

She saw Kaori and Riku drawing the picture. Kairi smiled and then giggled. She went out of the cave and sat next to Namine. Kairi then whisper to Namine. And Namine nodded. Namine draw and when she's done, Kairi look at it and she awed.

Sora and Riku was confused and they both went to Kairi and Namine. Kairi order that Sora to came here. Sora look at the drawing and he awed. Riku's confused and curious so he took Namine's sketch book. And look at it. He blushed deeply. 'cause the drawing is him and Kaori sitting at an upside down umbrella.

Sora went to Riku and grinned to him. " Looks like Someone is liking someone here" Sora teased Riku. Riku gave back the sketch book back to Namine. " If Roxas found Kaori then I'll tell her that you like here!" Sora said. Riku blushed and chais Sora. Kairi and Namine just giggled.

x\x\x\x\x\x\x\

_" Don't Worry you'll Get your memories back I promise."_

* * *

><p>AN: Aw... The part it's already end. Well thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

R&R Please!


End file.
